B4FV302: It's Your Duty
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: The Voyager crew quickly come to a planet's aid when the Masters plan to block out all it's sunlight.
1. Chapter 1

**Go to Parts -- ****1 2**** 3 4**

**Disclaimer**  
I was inspired by the first season finale of Buffy one day, so this episode was created to replace Basics as the season finale, that idea didn't last very long did it?  
I got the episode title from the song It's Your Duty by Lene.

**Episode Synopsis**  
The Voyager crew quickly come to a planet's aid when the vampire Masters plan to block out all it's sunlight.

**Special Guest Stars**  
Amy Lee as Zare

**Guest Stars**  
Jake Wood  
Justin Timberlake

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
1st, 27th, 30th & 31st October 2004

**Episode Based In**  
May 2372 (late season 2)

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
Kathryn turned to Chakotay, "we know these guys right, are we going backwards again?"

"No we're not, but we were a few weeks ago remember?" Chakotay replied.

"That was last season, idiot," Sid muttered.

Kathryn and Chakotay stared at him. "That was a few weeks ago," Kathryn said.

Ligod stepped forward, "my reasons will come clear soon enough. Hello Captain, Commander.. some weird guy."

The guy behind the two looked nervous, "um, we're here cos you're heading in the same direction as we want to be, and Mr Geenewell wants to check on the other Slayer."

Chakotay groaned, "Ligod is that annoying watcher who sent James, Jessie and Tom on that suicide mission. The girl is Zare, she went with them."

--

Jessie was standing nearby the wall, with folded arms, "so do you have to go back to doc's hospital?"

James said, "no, unless I try to kill Tom again. He keeps hiding still so that should be pretty easy."

"What did he do to annoy you that much anyway?" Jessie asked.

"Seska said something about a trigger after a mini evil discussion with Cullah, so she must of done something," James muttered. "I'm done trying to figure it out."

--

"I've heard you been naughty. Who did you kill?" Zare asked, folding her arms.

"Nobody, it was a nearly," James replied.

"Speaking of.." Jessie muttered to herself.

James frowned, "uh Jess, are you ok?"

Jessie turned around, "yes of course I am, why wouldn't I be? I'm not bothered about you hanging with Zare, so I'm leaving you with her. How strong am I?" She headed out muttering to herself.

Ligod looked interested all of a sudden, "oh, bitter about what?"

--

"I just wish that she would stop trying, I mean she thinks she's better than me," Jessie muttered.

Kes looked confused, "you got all that from a reunion conversation?"

"You should see the way she talks to him. She's all over him," Jessie grumbled.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, girls. Maybe I can help you, young lady," Darna said.

"How can you help me?" Jessie asked.

Darna smiled, "I can cast a spell on this girl."

"Right, witchcraft is all bull," Jessie muttered.

"I tell you what, if you're right and nothing works then you can keep my lucky pendant necklace. If I'm right and she stops coming onto him, then I take something special of yours," Darna said.

Jessie narrowed her eyes, "you've just lost yourself a necklace."

--

A haunting female voice started whispering over the music, "you're just slaves to the rhythm, rhythm, rhythm."

Just the crewmembers continued while Jessie just watched them, looking a bit disturbed. "Ooh, the music's gonna get us. Ooh, my oh my."

"Ok, I've had my drink spiked again," Jessie muttered, she walked off.

--

Lisa tried not to laugh as she headed over to the Doctor, she gave him a tricorder. The Doctor frowned, "Lisa.. you're in a class with Craig, and other girls."

Lisa looked confused, "so?"

"Then why is your scan show that you're attracted to something?" the Doctor asked.

Lisa's eyes widened, blushing slightly, "I must of scanned wrong." She snatched the tricorder away.

--

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "doc, people are singing. It's really creepy."

"Maybe everyone's just in a good mood," Claire said.

B'Elanna stared at her, "I'm not and I did."

--

Chakotay nodded his head, "yeah." He yawned, "can we talk about something else?"

Kathryn gasped, "something else?" She stood up, "how could you!" She stormed into her Ready Room.

--

Chakotay walked into the Ready Room. He found Kathryn sitting behind her desk, which had a huge cup sitting on it. "Listen, I know coffee's important to you so I'll just have to deal. Are we cool?"

Kathryn giggled, "no silly. There's just better things than coffee."

"Wow, did you really just say that?" Chakotay said in disbelief.

Kathryn stood up, "do you really think I'm that shallow?"

--

"Beats me," Tom shrugged. "So guys, should we leave you alone for five minutes?"

Kathryn turned to Chakotay, both of them looked a little annoyed. "Sometimes abortion isn't really that bad," Kathryn whispered. Chakotay tried not to laugh.

--

"It can't be a coincidence that this started happening as soon as those aliens.." Chakotay said.

"And Ligod, oh and Zare," Jessie butted in.

Chakotay stared at her, "came aboard."

"Then what do we do? No matter what we do, we just start singing about it," B'Elanna questioned.

"Well we can't just give up, it's not that bad," Harry commented.

--

Danny giggled, "it's kinda exciting that nobody knows about us, don't you think?"

Ian grinned, "it kinda is, but I think we can tell our friends."

"Nah, not yet," Danny said, slipping her arms around his neck.

--

"Soo um, I have this program about a lake, and a boat and a um, me. Do you want to see it?" Tom stuttered, blushing madly.

B'Elanna laughed, "oh my god. Am I next? Geez, take a hike will you." She walked off.

--

"I don't understand you sometimes. First you say or rather sing all that stuff about me, and us, next you're fawning over that picture of Mark," Chakotay grumbled.

"I'm not, it's just the dog I swear," Kathryn stuttered.

"And this coffee obsession. If you love it so much, why don't you date that instead," Chakotay grumbled.

--

Zare turned around looking confused, "huh, that's not right." She got a fist in her face, knocking her to the ground.

Frenit walked over to her, "oh, somebody got a boo boo."

Zare pulled herself back up, "what are you doing here?"

"You're with that watcher, why don't you ask him, he'll know," Frenit sneered. "Get rid of this guy for me first though." He whispered something in the guy's ear and walked off.

"Wait, no!" Zare yelled after him, the big guy lunged for her though. She just pushed a knife into him, he turned to dust. She looked around for Frenit, but he had gone.

--

"Great, I should of known I hadn't seen the last of him," James muttered.

"If he's onboard, there must be others hiding somewhere," Zare said.

"No way, somebody would of spotted them by now unless.." James said.

Zare frowned, "unless?"

"Unless they're stupid enough to hide on Deck Thirteen," James replied.

--

"What exactly does it mean?" Craig asked.

Lisa pretended not to hear him, "huh, what?"

Craig groaned, "Lisa, tell me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lisa stuttered.

"The song, Lis.." Craig muttered.

"Oh that. It's about wishing about things, yes.." Lisa stuttered. She walked away quickly.

--

"Great, maybe now we'll be forever known as the Voyager Opera crew," B'Elanna muttered.

"No we wont," Chakotay said.

"We will be if we don't find a cure soon," the Doctor said.

Chakotay shrugged, "we will eventually, we always do."

"No no, not that song again," Harry groaned.

--

The aliens started dancing in formation. "It seems like strangely. Something you did started this. This singing and musical craziness," they wailed.

Jessie covered her ears, "oh my god."

Derna faced her again, "Strangely, the route of the spell is in that pendant. Just break it, and our troubles will all be over."

Jessie pulled the necklace off and dropped it onto the floor, she stepped on it. The music stopped abruptly, everyone sighed in relief.

--

Jessie looked confused, "how am I the star?"

"Rumours say you were the one that made everyone sing," Tom replied.

Jessie looked a little uncomfortable. "Well it was the alien leaders fault, she did it.. she just used me as a puppet."

--

"So, I hear you sang something about me," James said, smirking a little.

Jessie's eyes widened, blushing madly, "what, no I didn't. It was Danny, really I didn't.." James leaned in to kiss her, she smiled afterwards. "Ok I did." They both continued the kiss, unaware that Ligod was watching them.

--

"Oh my god, somebody must be able to do it!" Tom wailed. A lightbulb switched on the ceiling above him. He turned to Zare and James, "you two do it."

Zare pulled a face, "me, who is this freak anyway.."

James took the rifle off him, "I'll do it."

"Kill me baby one more.." Justin squealed, he screamed at the end and fell to the ground.

"Well, that's it. Welcome to Season Three," Tom smirked. Crewmembers with gloves on dragged Justin off the stage.

**And now the conclusion**  
**Ligod's Quarters:**  
Two guys were busy working on an alien console, that was attached to one of the replicators. Ligod was watching with his arms folded.

"I don't see why this is necessary sir," one of the guys muttered.

"I need to know for sure. I want it the old fashioned way remember," Ligod said.

"Fine, but it's not necessary," the guy said quietly.

"I'll be the judge of that. Let me know when it's ready," Ligod said.

**Later, The Mess Hall:**  
Neelix sat himself down in front of his video camera. "Good morning Voyager. I have an extra special show for you this morning, which is music free too. Bet you're all glad about that. Now on with the show."

**Kathryn's Quarters:**  
Kathryn and Chakotay were sitting at her table having breakfast. Neelix's show was playing on the screen on the computer.

"I just know it," Kathryn was saying. She took a bite out of her toast.

Chakotay watched her, trying to pretend she was eating normal toast. "What makes you think today will be any good?"

"Well I feel good. I slept well, we're travelling through quiet space, I woke up with a great guy, and nobody is singing," Kathryn replied.

"You've just seriously jinxed yourself," Chakotay said.

"Oh right.. nah. People who believe in jinxing are paranoid and unlucky people," Kathryn said.

**Meanwhile, Zare's Quarters:**  
Zare yawned as she walked over to the computer on the desk, she reached over to switch it on. Kathryn's face, complete with a brown face mask on, appeared on the screen, making her jump a mile.

"Keep it on for ten minutes and.. oh screw it," Kathryn said, wiping her face with her hand. Then she licked it, "mmm, it's good for the pores."

The screen changed to show Neelix looking confused, "ok, that was not the fashion show I did earlier. Janeway must of stole the camera again."

Zare raised one eyebrow, "ookay, it's a wonder anyone gets up at all on this ship." She shook it off.

**Meanwhile again, James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
James walked into the living room. He spotted Jessie rushing into the bathroom. Just then he heard the computer with Neelix's show playing on it.

"Neelix must of lost his clothes earlier than usual," he muttered to himself.

**You get the idea by now**  
**Craig/Lee's Quarters:**  
"Lee!" Craig screamed.

Lee rushed out of the bathroom, with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "What?"

"What did I tell you about leaving your horror movies paused and everything?" Craig grumbled.

Lee frowned, he took the brush out of his mouth. "I didn't," he said, looking at the screen. "That's just Neelix dude." He walked off.

Craig looked at the screen. Neelix was doing a fashion show, dressed up in a tight purple jogging suit. Two crewmen stood behind him, trying not to laugh.

"Maybe we shouldn't try on the size 10's," he muttered.

Craig shuddered, "that's worse than any horror I've ever seen."

**And again**  
**Harry's Quarters:**  
Harry walked into his quarters looking half asleep. His computer was sitting on the table nearby.

"I'm so tired, need sleep," he muttered to himself. He switched the computer on. Kathryn's face appeared on the screen, a little too close up. He of course jumped in shock.

"Hello anyone who's watching this. Remember coffee is good, but it's mine. There's not enough to share so find something else," she said. She backed away a little, you could now see James coming up behind her. She didn't notice him until he snatched one of the cups she had next to her, and walked away.

"What did I just say, get here!" she screamed, jumping up to her feet.

Neelix appeared instead looking confused again, "once again, that was the wrong file."

Harry turned off the computer, "no sleep for me after all."

**Meanwhile, on a planet nearby:**  
Inside a dark underground cavern, the two Vampire Masters stood waiting.

"It's almost time," Yuji said.

"What if there's no truth to the legend?" Tryce asked.

"Then we'll just take the planet anyway. It'll just take longer," Yuji sighed. "No worries, I'm sure it's true."

Three goons wandered in, they all bowed. "We've just got word, the second watcher ship met up with Voyager. The watcher and one of the Slayers transferred to it."

"And the first ship?" Yuji demanded.

"In orbit," goon 2 replied.

"So they're desperate enough to send trainees, how pathetic," goon 3 sneered.

"No, what's pathetic is that they're sending us what we need as well as a buffet," Tryce said.

Yuji smiled, "it's not pathetic, it's just insanely generous."

**Voyager, the Conference Room:**  
Zare waited patiently nearby the window, with her arms folded. Two Security guys guided Ligod and his two companions into the room, they walked out.

"Now that we've almost arrived, I think it's time you were told about the mission," Ligod said.

"Ok, I'm listening," Zare said.

"The Masters are planning to do the Citzarian Ritual on the third planet of the Tendaran system," Ligod said.

"But, that's just a legend," Zare said, frowning.

"A legend we can't just ignore," Ligod sighed.

"But I'm sure a Chosen's blood is what starts the ritual, this is the last ship we should of travelled on," Zare muttered.

"It's all that's needed. You and James are the potentials, but we still don't have any proof of who is the Chosen," Ligod said.

"I think me getting rejected for being a 'fake' by those demons is proof enough," Zare said.

"No, they may have been confused as well," Ligod said.

"Right," Zare rolled her eyes. "If you're unsure why get both of us here. That's rather dangerous considering there's already vampires onboard," Zare questioned.

"We have no choice. All Naturals are on missions, the trainees are all we have," Ligod replied.

"A lot of them would do just fine without us," Zare commented.

"But they can't go down there on their own with goons and Masters," Ligod sighed. "Don't worry, I have a plan that wont go wrong."

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn raised her eyebrow, glancing at Chakotay. He was staring into space, twiddling his thumbs. Tom and Harry were talking at opps. Tuvok was absent.

Jessie stepped off the turbolift, looking a little pale. Kathryn glanced back at her, "that's the second time you've left your post. Is something wrong?"

Jessie sat down at her usual station, "yeah, I think Neelix's food has taken it's toll, that's all."

"You should go to Sickbay," Chakotay pointed out.

"No, it'll go away, it always does by the afternoon," Jessie said.

Kathryn raised her eyebrow again, "you mean you feel sick probably every morning, and it goes away later?"

Chakotay came back to life, eyes widening. He shook his head, "nah."

"Yeah, I should stop eating Neelix's food," Jessie muttered, resting her head in her hand.

"Uh huh," Kathryn sighed.

Jessie groaned, "no, not again." She placed her hand over her mouth, whilst standing up.

"Again?" Kathryn shook her head. Jessie ignored her, and ran into the turbolift again. "Great, it better not be what I think it is."

"Same here," Chakotay said.

Kathryn turned to him, "what do you think it is?"

"Well I ate that Mystery Stew yesterday, I hope she didn't eat that too or I'm in trouble," Chakotay replied.

"I don't think that's it. Last time the 'victims' all had fits," Kathryn said, not caring at all. Chakotay's eyes widened but she didn't notice.

Jessie walked back in, "damn, if I could sue, I would."

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she stood up, "I doubt you could sue anyone for this Jessie."

"I said, if I could," Jessie muttered.

Kathryn sighed, "can I see you in my Ready Room?"

"It's not my fault ok. If you really insist on me staying on the bridge, I can be sick on the floor here," Jessie grumbled.

"Please?" Kathryn calmly said, she headed for her Ready Room. Jessie groaned as she followed.

"Wow, you get told off being ill now. Neelix will be devastated," Tom commented.

**The Ready Room:**  
Kathryn sat down uneasily behind her desk, Jessie sat down opposite looking a little confused.

"How long's this been going on?" Kathryn asked.

"All morning," Jessie replied.

"No, you've had to leave your post on lots of other days," Kathryn said.

"Oh, well it hasn't been as bad as today. It's been about a month," Jessie replied.

"Shouldn't you see the Doctor, or have you?" Kathryn questioned.

"No. It's just Neelix's food. By the time I go to Sickbay to get treated, it'll be lunch time again. There's no point," Jessie replied.

"So you're sick later in the day too?" Kathryn questioned.

Jessie shrugged, "actually no, it seems to save it all for the morning. James must think I'm on those weird no food diets or something."

"He knows about this, does he?" Kathryn asked.

"Not exactly. He saw me go to the bathroom once, and I think he noticed today," Jessie replied.

"Uh huh," Kathryn sighed. She folded her arms on the desk. "You see the thing is, no one else is having these symptoms. Last week ten crewmembers had fits, but that's it."

"Oh yeah, that was the day I decided to plead James to give me some rations. I wasn't going to eat that crap," Jessie said.

"Good thing you did. Anyway it's obviously not Neelix's food, unless he's cooking something different just for you," Kathryn said.

"Oh right, I wonder what it is then. I can't be ill for this long.." Jessie muttered.

Kathryn sighed, "no, but I think I know what it is. You just have to tell me some things."

Jessie stood back up, "hold onto that thought." She rushed out the other door.

Kathryn tapped her commbadge, "Kes, please come to my Ready Room."

In: "On my way now."

A little while later Jessie came back, she sat back down. "Ok, what were you saying?"

"I just need to know a few things so I know for sure," Kathryn replied.

Jessie shrugged, "um ok."

"Ok how can I put this without annoying you?" Kathryn muttered to herself. "Have you and James, been um.. putting it politely as I can, intimate.. um, physically since New Earth?"

Jessie stared at her with wide eyes, "what?"

"It's about this, just answer," Kathryn stuttered.

"Oh my god, what does that have to do with anything?" Jessie said, bewildered.

"Jessie, I just need to know so I know for sure what's wrong. Believe me, I'd sleep better if I didn't know," Kathryn said.

"Just once, but it's really sick that you're asking," Jessie grumbled.

"Was this before or after your sickness began?" Kathryn asked.

"Before.." Jessie replied.

Kathryn quickly butt in, "did you ask Kes or the Doctor for something? You know those hypospray injections you're suppose to have before.."

"What injection?" Jessie replied, looking confused.

Kathryn groaned into her hand, "oh god."

"Hang on, are you suggesting that James was secretly ill and he's infected me or something?" Jessie questioned, looking confused still.

"No," Kathryn groaned. "But you're getting closer."

"Well he couldn't of passed on anything else, those kind of illnesses were cured a century or so ago. I know that much," Jessie said.

"Jessie, did you even do first year senior school Science?" Kathryn muttered.

"Yes, but when it came to that subject, Danny decided to be my teacher," Jessie replied.

"Did she not tell you of the risks?" Kathryn asked.

"No.. infact I thought because of the way she taught me, you know was for nothing. Years later James told me the truth," Jessie muttered.

"Oh, that's ironic," Kathryn groaned.

"It was a bit of a mixed up way to get told," Jessie said.

"That's not what I meant," Kathryn groaned again.

"What did you mean then? I've never gotten irony," Jessie questioned.

"It's obvious," Kathryn muttered. "I just find it ironic that the person who taught you how to get pregnant, has gotten you pregnant. It's the most disturbing homework I've ever heard of."

Jessie raised her eyebrow, "what?"

"God, how stupid can a girl get," Kathryn groaned. "Jessie, you're having morning sickness. Plus you can be more moody sometimes, and at some points you've been easily pushed over by the likes of Tom, not literally. You have to be pregnant."

"Uh, no I'm not," Jessie muttered.

"Yes you are. If James told you already then you'd know, I've been there. I should know," Kathryn said.

"But.. we've only just properly got together two months ago," Jessie stuttered.

"That's not how it works, and you should know it," Kathryn said. The door chimed. "Come in, please."

Kes strolled in, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Jessie has been sick a lot, can you scan her to settle an argument we're having?" Kathryn asked.

"Sure," Kes replied, she opened up a tricorder.

"Besides I can't be. When I was um, with him, I got the usual cramps I get everytime.. It was obviously too late, so there," Jessie said.

Kathryn frowned, "that's interesting."

Kes looked a little uneasy, "ok I'm done."

"Well, what is it?" Kathryn asked.

"Jess, um you're a month pregnant," Kes replied.

"What, you're in on this too?" Jessie snapped. She took the tricorder off her, "let me see that."

"If that's the case, why did she get the cramps?" Kathryn asked.

"Um I'm not fully understanding the whole subject yet, so I'm not really sure," Kes replied.

Jessie was turning pale again, "oh god, I was wondering why I only got the pain and that's it. Also why it was early." She put the tricorder down on the desk.

"I'm so glad we got there in the end, but it's not good news," Kathryn grumbled.

"Actually it's good news, isn't it?" Kes questioned.

"No, they're not ready to be parents. Especially just two months or so after working things out, or whatever they did," Kathryn replied. Jessie got out of the chair, and headed over to the window.

"Well I think it's great news. Humans obviously don't realise how lucky they are. You can have as many children as you want, while we only have one chance," Kes said.

"Yes but it's possible to have a child from the ages eleven to about fourteen, doesn't mean we should. It isn't good now as they're still very young, and immature. If they really want one, it's best to wait until they're older," Kathryn said. "At least Ocampans have their children at the right age or not at all."

"I see what you mean," Kes sighed. "As far as I'm aware, there are four things she can do. One is to keep it, two is to put it into stasis until they are ready. Three is to get another couple to adopt. Four is to kill it, which I'm not in favour of."

"Stasis one's out, we'd lose power a lot and that's just going to kill it anyway," Kathryn said. "She can't let someone else adopt her baby, it'll be more painful than actually giving birth."

"So you're suggesting that they abort it?" Kes asked, looking bewildered.

"That's murder," Chakotay butted in.

"I know but..," Kathryn stuttered. She noticed Chakotay, "wait, when did you come in?"

"About a minute ago," Chakotay replied.

"Next time, press the chime," Kathryn grumbled.

"Sorry," Chakotay meekly said.

"I don't think murder is the answer," Kes said.

"Well she can't do anything else," Kathryn groaned.

"Um, it's not up to us, is it? It's up to her and James," Chakotay pointed out.

"I knew you'd say that," Kathryn sighed.

Chakotay sighed too, "I know it's hard to accept but Ja.. they, are both grown ups and.." Kathryn cleared her throat whilst glaring at him. "And.. it's inevitable that more children will be born on board. We discussed this already."

"I know but they're too young to have children," Kathryn groaned.

"Actually no they're not. There have been younger parents, like their own for example," Chakotay said.

"I'm well aware of that," Kathryn grumbled. "Those are usually the tarts who don't give a damn, and have one IQ. Oh and there's the poor ones who get too drunk, and are taken advantage of. Of course, you can't forget rape."

Kes raised her eyebrow, "your species is strange."

"Ok, who asked you?" Kathryn snapped.

"Now now Kathryn, remember the Prime Directive just once," Chakotay said.

"I do respect other cultures, you should of said that to her not me!" Kathryn grumbled.

"I think you should have a coffee and calm down," Chakotay gently said.

"I am calm!" Kathryn snapped. "I've only just got over the Seska thing."

"No offense but James and Jessie are nothing but crewmembers to you. It's none of your business, so you shouldn't really be mad.." Kes said.

"Ok, you out," Kathryn snapped.

"I was just saying," Kes muttered.

"Kathryn, I.." Chakotay said.

"Aaah, stop taking everyone else's side. They're too young, no adoption or stasis, the case is closed," Kathryn snapped.

"No it's not," Jessie said.

"Who asked.. oh wrong person," Kathryn muttered, embarrassed. She turned to look in her direction, "I hope you're siding with me."

"Half yes, half no," Jessie replied as she turned back to face the others.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked.

"Well stasis will kill it during a power down. Also I couldn't have someone adopt my baby, I wouldn't be any better than my mother then," Jessie replied.

Kathryn sighed, "no, you have to fully side with me. You're way too young to raise a child.."

"Sorry, but the others are right. It is none of your business," Jessie said.

"So you're just going to keep it, now? I don't agree with that," Chakotay said.

"And what makes you think it's your business?" Jessie muttered.

"I know it's not, and I accept that. I only want to advise," Chakotay replied. "The Captain is right, you aren't mature enough to handle this, let alone James. Maybe you might get lucky and do just fine, but he has no chance."

"What does that mean exactly?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah Chakotay," Kathryn said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well I'm not saying he'll be like his own parents, but something will rub off. He's too bad tempered.." Chakotay replied.

Jessie interrupted, "so am I, but it doesn't mean we'll hurt our child."

"I'm not saying you would. That child will watch you two lose your tempers, and think it's ok to use violence," Chakotay said.

"We'll try and tame it down when he or she's around," Jessie muttered.

"Ok but he is violent enough to murder people. He's also rude, sarcastic, doesn't respect authority, has a huge ego and thinks and can get away with anything. Hardly a good role model for a child," Chakotay said.

"Well, for a man, James has a very small ego. Yes he think he's tough, but he is. About everything else he's always putting himself down," Jessie said.

"What do you mean by 'for a man'?" Chakotay grumbled. He shook it off, "fine, he's only proud of his Slayer-ness, but someone with no ego is just as bad. Besides the other things are the biggest factor here."

"That's not really fair. You're forgetting that he's also kind, considerate, sweet, yeah a little sarcastic but he can be funny. He's also caring and can be very selfless. All good qualities," Jessie said.

"Right, he's only like that with you for obvious reasons," Chakotay muttered.

"Actually he's not," Kes said.

Kathryn nodded, "yes she's right. Everyone has their bad and good sides. James' good side out weighs the bad."

"Oh best of all he's not afraid to open up like some guys, and isn't afraid to cry in front of people. Also unlike a lot of men, he does respect women," Jessie muttered.

"Right? A lot of guys cry, all you have to do is kick Tom somewhere and he'll cry like a baby," Chakotay said, shaking his head.

"All my points are valid. He's only violent because of his past, and obviously Slayers have to have a temper. He's only rude to people when they're rude, and nosey. Sarcasm is annoying, I'll give you that. He doesn't respect authority cos Janeway's mostly always high, and no one can respect that," Jessie said.

Kathryn stood up with her hands on her hips, "hey, I was on your side."

"All right but I still think he's too rude, sarcastic and thinks he can get away with murder. That's probably cos he already has before. I don't believe he's kind, considerate, caring or sweet. Selfless I suppose.." Chakotay said.

"Fine, you don't believe me?" Jessie muttered. "James and I were in the same primary school classes, filled with bimbo girls and boys who all loved to bully me. They all tried to get me to cry, they all loved to do that. The only way they could do that was pretend they liked me, try and kiss me a lot. Sometimes them coming near me was enough.

"So when all the boys had to choose the lead angel for the school play, they picked me. They knew I was very shy and would probably burst out crying on stage. Not to mention one of the boys parts was to kiss the lead angel on the cheek at the end.."

"What kind of play is that?" Kathryn asked.

"Just some dumb Christmas play about angels. It was pretty crap," Jessie replied. "Anyway James was the only one who didn't audition for the part of the boy. Everytime the others auditioned for it, they tried to kiss my cheek. By the end of the audition my face was waterlogged from all the crying.

"The teacher was at a total loss so she had to pick one of them, but James stepped up for it. He just pretended to do it, the teacher liked that as it was cry free, and she cast him."

"He only pretended, that's weird," Chakotay muttered. Kathryn turned to glare at him.

"Yes cos he knew I would be humiliated in front of everyone every night of the play, so he came to my rescue. He hated the school plays, and vowed to never do them, but he still did it. I call that considerate, sweet and selfless," Jessie said.

"I don't.." Chakotay muttered.

"Fine, this one should convince you," Jessie grumbled. "One night when I was twelve, I woke up in pain and it was so bad I was crying. That was then I had my first cramp, and everything. James knew what it was, when I didn't. He got me a hot water bottle, and tried to take my mind off it.

"A normal thirteen year old boy probably would of been disgusted, avoided me, or would of made fun of me. He just had me talking and giggling all night so I forgot about it, until I tried to get to sleep. I couldn't turn over as it hurt more to do that, so he held me still for the rest of the night. We didn't sleep though, we just continued to talk.

"Before then he was just a normal friend, but that night we got to actually know each other, and we've been close ever since."

Chakotay groaned, "yes close, you're pregnant now, what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that I found him worthy enough to date, and I hated men. In a way I still do. If someone like me can befriend, get close to, and date him, and most of all let him, you know touch me, then he must be a decent guy. I want him to father my child, as there's no one better for the job. Now that's the case closed." Jessie walked out.

Kes smiled, "well, at least she's ok now." She followed her.

Chakotay looked bewildered, "ookay, that was um.."

"Shut up will you," Kathryn mumbled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You're crying?" Chakotay questioned.

"Yes, I've never been so proud of him," Kathryn sniffed.

"Proud? Hasn't he just gotten the girlfriend he's properly had for two months, pregnant?" Chakotay questioned.

"As far as I'm concerned they've been together for a year and a half. It's all good," Kathryn replied.

"Yes but you're going to be a grandmother. Didn't that bother you before?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes but it's good. I'll still be alive when there's great grandchildren at this rate," Kathryn replied.

"Ok, I'll give you that," Chakotay said. "I still think a lot of kids are more mature than your son though."

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**The Security Office:**  
Tuvok was blabbering on behind the desk, while James was sitting opposite drawing on the desk.

"That's mainly it. Of course some people might call in, instead of reporting it. Now remember, you have to prioritise. Violent outbursts are more important than a missing PADD," Tuvok said. "This should keep you out of trouble for once. Only join a team if I tell you or you think you're needed in an emergency." He looked down to catch James still drawing on the desk. "Mr Taylor.."

He looked up, "what?"

"What are you doing?" Tuvok asked.

"Well drawing. That's why I asked for paper," James replied.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "did you listen to me at all?"

"Yes I understood it ten minutes ago when you went through it then. I'm not stupid," James replied.

"Then what is your duty?" Tuvok asked.

James tried not to laugh, "duty?"

"Yes, what's so funny?" Tuvok asked.

"Nothing," James replied. "My job is to look through the computer security complains, get teams assigned to whatever, or deal with stuff myself. Also assign teams when someone calls Security, and deal with visitors. In other words cover for you while you do nothing at Tactical."

"I do not do nothing. I'm not trying to get out of doing my job. The Captain just thinks that your old job got you into more trouble than before you were punished, this should keep you out of it," Tuvok said.

"I wouldn't hold my breath, if I were you," James muttered.

Tuvok's eyebrow went higher, "indeed. Call me if you get stuck or have trouble with something." He stepped out.

"Now this is punishment," James said to himself. He turned to the computer on the desk.

Zare and Ligod walked in. "Finally, I thought he'd never leave," Zare grumbled.

"No, I was wrong, this is punishment," James muttered.

"I'll ignore that," Ligod grumbled.

Zare smirked, "don't worry, it gets better."

"No, that makes me worry more," James said.

"That planet we're heading to, Ligod wants you to come along, which is a stupid idea," Zare said.

"It's a good idea!" Ligod snapped.

"Oh yey, what is it this time?" James muttered.

"The masters are planning to block out a planet's star by doing a ritual. It has to be done at a certain time, and in the place the Masters are now, underground. All we know is that it involves draining a Chosen's blood," Zare said.

"We don't know when, but when they do this the planet will be overrun a lot more quickly than before. This planet's sun is up for 80 of the day, it's a dry world but it's inhabitance is in the billions," Ligod said.

"So, what do you want me to do?" James asked.

"We think they have their army underground already. We have trainees Slayers, no Naturals, and you two," Ligod said.

"So you mean you have one Natural, one Chosen?" James said.

Ligod stared blankly, "yes, exactly."

"Unfortunately Ligod now is unsure who the Chosen is. He thought it was you, now he thinks it still could be either one of us," Zare said.

"We have to send a Natural in to battle with the goons and possibly the Masters, the trainees will have no chance if they're attacked. But we can't risk sending you two down until we know for sure. I have a backup plan in case we don't find out, but it's very risky," Ligod said.

"Of course it is, it's your plan," James said.

"I knew you'd say something like that," Ligod grumbled.

Zare shrugged, "there are only a few things we could do to find out who's Chosen, and who's not. But I think it's a waste of time."

"Nonsense. You are the one with the younger brother, James' only siblings was older than him," Ligod said.

"So that's it then, it's Zare. I thought we already sorted that out," James said.

"Yes but that demon rejected me for being a fake Chosen, then it went after you," Zare muttered, folding her arms. "We're not forgetting that the eldest Watcher said there was a temporal paradox going on, that's causing all this trouble."

"Yes but that could mean that the timeline was changed so James would replace you as Chosen, or vice versa. Until we know what the paradox is, we cannot use that as evidence," Ligod said.

"He has a point for once," James said.

Zare rolled her eyes, "well maybe originally I didn't have a brother in another reality or something."

"Actually, if we're going to guess like that, my mother got pregnant when I was three, and she aborted it. Maybe originally she didn't," James said.

Ligod sighed, "like I said, there is no point in using it until we know more."

"So, how are you going to prove who's the Chosen, and who isn't?" James asked.

"Simple. Only the Chosen should have a clear Chosen mark, like a bruise or tattoo.." Ligod replied.

"Ligod, we already did this. I got a tattoo that screwed up," Zare said.

James shrugged, "I've got a few bruises if that helps."

Ligod sighed, "oh yes that's right. The eldest watcher already was clear on that one. The next thing is a test of strength. No matter how much a Natural trains, their strength never exceeds a Chosens."

"How are we going to test that?" Zare asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What about an arm wrestle?" James suggested.

Zare frowned, "what's that?"

"It's just a test of strength. The idea is that you have to pull the other's arm down, whoever does it wins," James replied.

"I was more thinking of a practise fight or something," Ligod muttered.

"That's not really fair. Zare's a girl, and I'd probably take it easy on her," James said.

"Don't you say something like that when you lose," Zare said, smirking a little.

James stared at her, narrowing his eyes, "only once, and it wasn't a fight."

"If it wasn't a fight, what was it?" Zare asked, looking confused.

James looked nervous, "ok, arm wrestle or not?"

"Ok, you're on," Zare said. She sat opposite him.

Ligod groaned, "this should be interesting."

James rested his right elbow on the table, Zare got it and did the same. They took a hold of each other's hands, the match begun.

**Ten minutes later:**  
Ligod sighed, "well I was wrong."

"Come on, this is hurting my arm," Zare moaned.

James rolled his eyes, "it's not my fault you're a weak Chosen."

Zare narrowed her eyes, "I'm not a Chosen or weak!"

"Then why are we still playing?" James asked, shrugging.

"Because you're probably cheating, I've never played this before," Zare grumbled.

Ligod rested his hands on the table, "ok both of you stop it, this is not proving anything."

"Look stop trying to make yourself look like a Natural, so you can be right, and just win will you!" Zare snapped.

"For god's sake, I am," James groaned.

"Why do you two ignore me?" Ligod asked.

Zare let go of James' hand, "I can't take it anymore, he really hurt my arm."

"Does that mean I win or what?" James questioned.

Ligod rolled his eyes, "there's only one test left that I can think of."

"Doesn't your arm hurt?" Zare asked, rubbing her arm.

"A tiny bit," James replied.

"Well that's proof enough for me," Zare muttered.

"Will you two listen to me!" Ligod yelled at the top of his voice.

Zare groaned, "ok, what's the last test?"

**The Holodeck:**  
"A Chosen will always have better senses, more speed with training and more accuracy," Ligod said. "Computer, activate the training program I just finished."

"Will this take any longer? I think skiving on my first day as, whatever my job title is, isn't a good start at all," James questioned.

The holodeck disappeared, a large open field appeared instead.

"Oh, pretty," Zare said sarcastically.

"It's the best I could do in a hurry," Ligod said. He turned to James. "You shouldn't even be doing a job like that anyway, this is more important."

"Fine," James muttered.

"Now as James will have less training than Zare, there's no point in doing a speed test.." Ligod said, folding his arms.

"What makes you think she's had more training than me?" James asked.

"You don't have a watcher, you shouldn't of had any training at all," Ligod replied.

"Actually I did a lot of training in Manchester, and I do plenty here," James said.

"All right, but I still think it would be an ineffective test," Ligod said. "Now, the game of Hikatama will solve this mystery."

"Ohno, that game sucks, it's too easy," Zare groaned.

James looked confused, "um.. what's Hityorma?"

"It's Hikatama," Ligod muttered. Zare tried to keep a straight face but failed. "Hit your ma sounds an awful game though."

"Is that what I said?" James muttered, still confused.

Zare giggled, "yeah you did. The game is just a simple ball game. The computer aims a ball at you, it throws it but you don't know where it's throwing it from. You don't have much time to catch it so you have to know where it's coming from very quickly."

"It is in fact a difficult game which always has more people getting hit by the ball, than catching it," Ligod said. "It's an excellent test of the senses."

"It's good for accuracy too as you have to throw it back to the place it was thrown from. You're allowed to get it one metre away from where it was thrown from, and no further," Zare said.

"It does sound like a bad game," James said.

Zare shrugged, "yep."

Ligod clasped his hand together, "now then, lets get started."

**Meanwhile, the Transporter Room:**  
Kathryn stood by the station, arms folded, looking very impatient. The transporter girl was just filing her nails.

"Where is that girl?" Kathryn grumbled. She tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to O'Tani."

In: "Yes Captain, where are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Why aren't you at the Transporter Room?" Kathryn asked.

In: "Because I don't want to beamed into space."

Kathryn glanced at the transporter girl, "oh we're still flying.."

"Yep, there's nowhere to beam to," transporter girl said.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Kathryn snapped. The transporter girl shrugged. "Sorry Faye, I'll be at the shuttle bay as soon as I can."

In: "Okay, can I fly by the way?"

"Hell no," Kathryn grumbled as she tapped her commbadge. She walked out.

**Holodeck:**  
Ligod paced back and forth looking a bit annoyed himself. "This is not getting us anywhere. Computer what are the stats?"

The computer responded, "21 to 21."

Ligod groaned, "end game."

James and Zare looked confused as they turned to Ligod. "Why did you do that? Do you know who it is?" Zare asked.

"No I'm afraid not. All I can do is guess from what I've seen so far," Ligod said. "If James is the Chosen, then Zare has obviously had very good training. If Zare is the Chosen, then I'll have to retire. You're both equally matched from what I've seen."

"But that's not possible," Zare said.

"Well I suppose James was doing better at the arm wrestling, but he's probably done it before. As for the game, you both play it very well," Ligod said.

"Yeah but James has never played it before," Zare pointed out.

James shrugged, "you've never arm wrestled before."

Ligod nodded, "exactly. Zare has been trained since she was a little girl, she's fast, strong.. you get the idea. I'm not sure how much training James has had, so right now I'm more confused than before. We'll have to go to our back up plan."

"Which is?" James questioned.

"At sunrise tomorrow morning, you both will lead the trainees into battle. We'll let the goons let us know who is the Chosen," Ligod replied.

"What makes you think they'll know?" James asked.

"They're telepathic, I'd imagine they have other abilities as well. They can obviously sense who's a Slayer and who's not," Ligod replied.

"It's a stupid plan that'll get an entire planet's population killed," Zare muttered.

"There's no alternative. We can't just let the trainees go into battle on their own. My plan will work, I'll explain it fully tomorrow. In the mean time I suggest you both prepare," Ligod said. He headed for the exit.

**Shuttle Sacajawea:**  
Faye and Kathryn were sitting at the front of the shuttle. Kathryn was working, while Faye looked like she was playing a game on her console.

"I don't think I have been spending time with my crew, you see. This is an excellent opportunity to get to know you and.." Kathryn was saying. She noticed what Faye was doing. "Um, you're suppose to be working."

Faye stared at her, blushing a little. "Yes I am," she said as she pressed some buttons, turning off her game.

Kathryn sighed, "were you listening to me then?"

"Yeah, you want to get to know some of the crewmembers you don't really see or talk to," Faye replied.

"Yes, so um.." Kathryn stuttered nervously. "Um, how are you?"

Faye tried to keep a straight face, "ok I guess."

"You had that invisibility and self harm incident a while ago. How do you feel about it now?" Kathryn quietly asked.

Faye's console started beeping, "ok that doesn't sound good." Kathryn moved her chair over to her side. "That's one of our escape pods.."

"That's odd, hail it," Kathryn ordered.

Faye frowned as she looked over the so many panels, "ok, um.." She pressed a few of them, hoping one of them would do it. The lights went off, and came back on seconds later. "Oops."

Kathryn sighed, she leaned over to press one of the panels. Justin appeared on the small monitor, making the two girls back off a little in fear.

"Hi guys, um I know we're enemies but you don't mind helping me out, do you?" he stuttered.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked.

"Well last thing I remember was singing for you guys on Voyager," Justin replied.

"If you call it that," Faye muttered.

"Then some guy shot me. I woke up in this pod, and I can't find my ship," Justin said.

Faye glanced at Kathryn, "what should we do, destroy it?"

"Faye, how could you be so inhumane?" Kathryn snapped.

"He unleashed crap like Rock Your Body and Cry Me A River onto the world, and you're calling me inhumane?" Faye grumbled, turning her head away in a huff.

"We may as well beam you aboard until we find your ship, Mr Timberlake," Kathryn muttered.

Faye shuddered, "ohno."

"Oh thank you Captain," Justin said cheerfully. The screen changed back to black.

"Please tell me that was just for show," Faye said.

"We have to help anyone in need, it's our duty as Starfleet officers," Kathryn said.

Faye looked nervous, "but, if you rescue him you'll just have to rescue me instead."

**Voyager, the Mess Hall:**  
Kes and Jessie were sitting at a table nearby the window. Neelix was serving more of his Mystery Stew to crewmembers, every one of them kept throwing it out the door everytime somebody walked through the doors.

One bowl nearly hit Sid as he walked in, "hey, don't waste that. Fits sound like fun." He went over to Neelix. "Can I have three bowls please."

"Have you told James yet?" Kes asked, fiddling with her real food with her fork.

"No, I don't know if I can," Jessie replied. She scooped up some of her food with her own fork. She was about to put it into her mouth but she noticed that she had blue carrots on it. "I wont have to if I keep eating this stuff."

Kes tried to keep a straight face, "why don't you have enough rations for food anyway?"

"I saw this really nice necklace in the database, so I'm saving up for it. I guess I can scrap that idea, you know with a baby coming," Jessie replied.

"Yeah well, I think your health's more important than a necklace," Kes said.

"I suppose you're right. It'll always be in that database anyway," Jessie said.

Kes smiled, "so why do you think you wont be able to tell him?"

"Well while you guys were arguing about it, I was more thinking of what it would be like. I never thought about how much he'll freak out when I tell him," Jessie replied.

"Jess, he has every right to know as much as you do," Kes said.

"I know that. It's just this is a lot sooner than I planned, well actually I didn't have a plan.." Jessie said. "The point is, we're still new to the whole couple thing, there's a lot we haven't done yet."

"He'll find out anyway and it's going to be a lot better coming from you. Get it over with, then you wont have to dread it any longer," Kes said.

Jessie nodded, "you're right, good idea."

Kes smiled, "I have my moments."

**Meanwhile:**  
James and Zare were walking down a corridor, arguing about something. Zare had a hold of an alien phaser rifle.

"I don't care how cool it is, if someone catches you with that and with me, we're both in trouble," James snapped.

"But it has heat sensors, oh and it even came with a knife," Zare said.

"Look I've warned you, and you wont listen so I have no choice," James muttered as he stepped in front of her, forcing her to stop. "I'll take that off your hands."

Zare shook her head, "no, it's mine."

"But if you're not Security, you're not allowed weapons," James said.

"I've got a battle tomorrow, so you can't do that," Zare grumbled, keeping a tight hold of the rifle.

James grabbed a hold of it, and tried to pull it off her, failing miserably. "Come on, if you don't co-operate I'll put you in the brig."

"I'd like to see you try," Zare muttered, glaring icily at him.

"Come on Zare, be a sport," James groaned.

Zare kicked him in the leg, "get off it!"

"Ow, that actually hurt," James grumbled. He pulled at the rifle again, she pulled it back.

"You just want it for yourself," Zare muttered.

"Yeah, so?" James said, pulling the rifle towards him again.

They continued playing tug of war with it as Tuvok passed them. He stopped to watch them.

"Give it, it's mine!" Zare snapped.

"You're not suppose to have it out in corridors," James muttered. "I'm confiscating it, so there."

"Confiscating it doesn't mean keeping it for yourself, so give it!" Zare snapped. She kicked him again.

"Stop doing that, I haven't hurt you," James groaned.

"You're lucky I'm not kicking you somewhere else!" Zare snapped.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "Mr Taylor, aren't you suppose to be in the Security Office?"

James and Zare slowly glanced in his direction. "Yes, I'm doing work now.. look if I can't take a weapon off another Slayer, how can anyone else?" James said.

Zare rolled her eyes, "he's trying to steal it away from me."

"Well I'd better take it then," Tuvok said.

"But it's mine, and I need it for tomorrow," Zare moaned.

"And I want.. want to do my job without help," James muttered.

"Please Miss Zare. He is right about you having weapons on this ship, please hand it over," Tuvok asked calmly.

Zare groaned, "I'm not letting go until he does."

James sighed, "fine." He let go of the rifle, Zare then handed it to Tuvok.

"Just come to me tomorrow morning, I'll give it back for your awaymission," Tuvok said. He walked off.

"I'd better get it back," Zare grumbled, folding her arms.

"You will, stop acting like a baby," James said.

"Oh I'm the baby? You're the one who wanted to steal it from me," Zare grumbled.

"I was messing with you, I have enough weapons," James said.

Zare rolled her eyes, "yeah I'm sure you were."

"Fine, believe what you want," James said.

Zare sighed, "how did we end up fighting like that anyway?"

"I think I started it," James replied.

Jessie turned the corner and stopped nearby them, but neither of them noticed her.

Zare nodded, "yeah probably." She smiled cheekily, "Tuvok didn't get the free knife the gun came with, you know."

"That's a point, why would you need a rifle like that to fight vampires?" James asked.

"It was an excuse ok," Zare muttered.

"Yeah I'm sure, you just forgot that they don't work on vamps," James said.

"No I didn't," Zare grumbled. She pushed him lightly, "I would never forget something like that."

"God, you have no sense of humour do you?" James commented.

"Well, you have no sense of seriousness or whatever," Zare said. "Argh, why do I keep talking like an idiot in front of you?"

"I don't know, have you been around Tom lately?" James replied.

"Yeah but explain why it's just around you then," Zare said.

"Maybe it's me then," James said, shrugging. "I didn't really know that idiocy was contagious though."

"Well that's because you're infected, stupid," Zare said, smiling cheekily again.

Jessie just rolled her eyes in disgust. She was about to go up to them, but changed her mind. Zare chose that moment to move closer to James, like she was going to kiss him. Instead of going up to them, Jessie turned and ran back the way she came.

James and Zare quickly separated just after a very brief kiss. "What the hell are you doing!" they both yelled at each other.

"God, you cheating pervert," Zare snapped.

"Me? I wouldn't cheat, you just jumped at me," James snapped back.

"No I didn't, why would I? Unlike you, I don't break all the Slayer rules!" Zare snapped. She turned around and stormed off.

James looked rather bewildered, "but I didn't do it.." He pulled a disgusted face, wiping his mouth with his hand. He walked away.

**Meanwhile:**  
Jessie ran around another corner, which lead to a dead end. She stopped to lean on the wall, and get her breath back. Tears were now streaming down her face, wiping some away with her left hand she collapsed onto her knees.

Danny walked around the corner looking confused, "Jess was that you running at fifty miles an hour?" The confused look on her face immediately turned to a concerned one. "Jess, what's wrong?"

"Zare.. I knew it, I just knew it," Jessie stuttered, trying desperately to dry her eyes.

Danny knelt down next to her, "what about her?"

Jessie glanced at her, "you, Kes.. everyone, even James thought I was just imagining it. I was right."

"I don't understand," Danny said.

"She liked James, still does.. she just made a move," Jessie muttered. "I didn't want to see anymore so I ran."

"Ok, what happened?" Danny asked calmly.

"I was looking for James, and I found him and Zare talking. She was flirting with him a bit, he was just being his usual teasing self so it was hard to tell if he was responding to it," Jessie muttered, still trying to dry her eyes. "I was just about to go up to them when I saw her go to kiss him. That's when I ran."

Danny's eyes widened, "woah really?"

"Yes really," Jessie replied.

"Did you see the actual kiss?" Danny asked.

Jessie shook her head, "no I was probably half way down the corridor when that happened."

"Jess, it may not have happened. He probably noticed it and stopped it," Danny said.

"What if he didn't?" Jessie questioned.

"Well then he would of pushed her away," Danny replied, shrugging.

"No," Jessie groaned, closing her eyes. "What if he let her."

"Jess, we are still talking about your boyfriend here," Danny said. "Come on, it's James.. he wouldn't do that. He's too obsessed about you to even notice another girl hitting on him, let alone cheat on you."

"You think so?" Jessie quietly said.

Danny nodded, "I know so. He's probably hitting himself now or something for letting that happen. Go find him, and talk to him about it."

"I guess so, I mean of course he wouldn't do that," Jessie muttered. "Why did I get so upset over nothing, it's not like it's the first time this has happened."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but this hasn't happened while you've been dating him. I would be upset too after seeing something like that, don't worry about it," Danny said.

Jessie weakly smiled, "yeah you're right." She pulled herself to her feet. Danny stood up too. "Thanks Dan."

"Anytime, I don't want to see you guys break up or anything," Danny said. "By the way, if we ever get a running team, I know who to suggest."

Jessie raised her eyebrow, "you'd better not."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Previous Episode Next Parts**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Go to Parts -- ****1 2**** 3 4**

**Shuttle Sacajawea:**  
"This is weird," Faye said.

Kathryn walked over to her side, "what is?"

Faye frowned, "we're next to that escape pod again."

"We're flying in circles? Which idiot's flying this thing?" Justin questioned.

Kathryn growled, "I assure you, I am flying in a straight line, it shouldn't of brought us back here."

"Well you wanted to rescue him," Faye said.

"Run a diagnostic on the ship's systems," Kathryn ordered.

"Have you got a few weeks to spare or something?" Faye asked.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "fine I'll do it." She sat down in her chair.

"Maybe it's a space anomaly thingy," Justin said.

Faye glanced back at him, "specifically?"

"No, I've never heard of that anomaly hun," Justin said.

Faye shuddered, "don't ever call me that."

Kathryn shook her head, "she asked if you could narrow it down."

"Oh right," Justin laughed in an annoying way. "One time our ship was going around in circles, it turned out we were stuck inside a bubble thing."

"Faye, can you at least scan for something in this area. If we're in something like that, we'll detect something," Kathryn commanded.

"Yeah I could do that," Faye replied.

"Can I help you cutey?" Justin asked.

Faye shuddered again, "no thanks."

**Voyager, James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
James walked into the main living area, he headed straight into the bathroom. Just then Jessie walked into the room. She looked around, "James, are you here?"

James emerged from the bathroom, "Jess, how long have you been here?"

"About five seconds," Jessie replied, shrugging.

"Oh right," James sighed.

"There's something.." Jessie started to say, but James said something similar at the same time. "You first."

"It's ok, what were you going to say?" James questioned.

Jessie looked a little uncomfortable as she walked over to him. "Um actually.. no you go. I lost my nerve."

"Ok," James said. He took a hold of both of her hands. "I um, Jess.. you are going to hate me for this but I have to tell you. Zare and I were talking and.."

Jessie looked even more uneasy, "oh right, yeah I know."

"What, huh?" James stuttered, looking confused.

"I know what you're going to say. I saw it," Jessie quietly said.

"Oh, that's never good," James muttered. "I don't know why it happened, but I just want to say that I'm sorry it did. Zare did do it, but I should of realised sooner."

"It's ok James, it wasn't your fault," Jessie said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better though. I still think that I've betrayed you," James muttered.

Jessie smiled, placing the palm of her hand across the side of his face. "Like you'd ever do that."

"Wait, aren't you mad at me?" James questioned.

"No, I was more upset than anything else," Jessie replied.

"You should be mad at me then," James said.

"No I'm not, I'm sure you'll be mad at yourself for the two of us," Jessie said.

James nodded his head, "you're damn right there."

"How did Zare handle rejection?" Jessie asked.

"She claims that I tried to kiss her, so not very well," James replied.

Jessie smirked, "good, she deserved it."

"I would of thought you'd of seen that part," James said.

"Well I ran off before the actual kiss so.." Jessie uncomfortably said.

"Oh so you knew what was going to happen long before I did," James muttered. "God, what an idiot you must think I am."

"Nah, I don't think that," Jessie said.

James looked around the room, "so um.. do you want anything?"

Jessie looked confused, "want anything?"

"Well you know, I could get you something or do something to make this up to you," James replied, looking back at her.

"You don't have to do that," Jessie said.

"Oh yeah I do. I deserve to be punished, are we agreed?" James said.

"No we're not," Jessie replied.

"There's got to be something I can get, or something I can do to show you how sorry I am. Saying it doesn't feel good enough for me," James said.

"Well I don't think you have to.." Jessie muttered.

"You said you were upset when you saw it. I've definitely got to do something to make up for that," James said.

"No that wasn't your fault. Zare got me upset, not you.. seeing other women trying to get their hands on you gets me upset. It's hardly something you can control, is it?" Jessie said, looking a little embarrassed.

"All right but you don't need to get upset over it," James said.

Jessie groaned, "yes I do, stop being like that.."

James smiled, "no you got me wrong, at least I think so. There's nothing to get upset over, because no other woman is going to drag me away from you. You don't have to worry about it, I'll be yours as long as you want me to be. Just remember that if there's a next time."

Jessie blushed a little, "see, you don't need to do anything for me."

"I still want to though, I just want to prove to you that you're the only girl that I want," James said.

Jessie sighed, "um well.."

**Shuttle Saca****jawea:**  
"We're in one of those bubbles," Faye said.

"Cool I was right," Justin said.

Kathryn groaned, "great. How did you get out of it?"

"I don't know. I got killed off during that mission so I missed it," Justin replied.

"Ugh typical," Faye groaned.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"What do I mean, ok I tell you. If you stopped being annoying that wont keep happening, and you'd actually be useful to somebody for once," Faye grumbled.

"No, that's not very nice," Justin pouted.

Faye groaned, "my god, that's what your song was about. You seemed to get why people were doing it, why forget it?"

"Oh I see. Singing my songs is the reason why people would want to kill me, that's shallow," Justin grumbled.

"Oh come on, you can't call that singing. It sounds like somebody keeps kicking you every now and then," Faye muttered.

"That's no reason to hurt me," Justin said.

"No, that just makes people want to hurt you because you're hurting their ears. People want to kill you because you're an annoying jacka," Faye said.

"I've got it!" Kathryn blurted out.

"You're just a shallow, heartless little girl aren't you?" Justin snapped.

"Yes, maybe I am. It's people like you that drive people so crazy that they turn like that," Faye snapped back.

"You two shut up and listen to me!" Kathryn yelled.

Faye and Justin turned to her. "What, you have a plan?" Faye questioned.

"This is just like that temporal rift we were stuck in nearly two years ago. We'll just do the same," Kathryn replied.

"I don't know what you did," Faye sheepishly said.

"That's ok, I've done this before and I can do it again," Kathryn smugly said.

**Later****, Ligod's Quarters:**  
The two guys Ligod was with, was sitting in front of their new station, which had a few monitor screens on it.

Ligod was talking to a device, with his back to the others. "Yes sirs, I do believe Zare could do with extra training." He started pacing. "Yes, I saw her.. she's attracted to the other one and she tried to kiss him." He sat down on the chair nearby. "That sounds like an excellent solution, as soon as this is over I'll send her to you."

"Uh boss," one of the guys stuttered.

"In a minute," Ligod snapped.

"Oh.. how do you turn it off?" the guy who spoke stuttered.

"Are you kidding, this is called science, it's no worse than watching the insect or animal versions we see at school," the other guy said.

"Um yes it is. Those insects or animals wont hunt us down and kill us for watching this," the first guy said.

"Right, how will they know?" the second guy said.

"I still have no idea. Zare is exceptionally trained, obviously as I'm her watcher," Ligod said. He frowned, "hey, that's not my fault. Getting to James.."

"Uh huh, that's a very good idea boss," the first guy said.

"Shh, if you tell him he'll shut it off," the second guy whispered.

The first guy stared at him, "you're sick. I'm not watching anymore."

"Yes he is stronger, I've seen it. Zare, thanks to her training is a little bit more accurate than he is, and has better senses. Trouble is without knowing what the paradox is, we wont ever know for certain. There's evidence for both you see," Ligod said.

"Boss, this is very important," the first guy said.

"Why is it more important?" Ligod asked.

"Well um it's about James, he's um.. you should just see this," the first guy stuttered.

Ligod sighed, "fine. Sir, I'll talk to you later." He switched off the device, then walked over to the others. "What is it?"

"Just look at Monitor Two sir," the first guy said.

Ligod looked at one of the monitors, he looked a little pale. "I see, that's enough. Switch it off."

"Thank god," the first guy sighed.

The second guy looked disappointed, "aaw man."

"This is a recorded tape, why didn't you tell me when it was actually happening?" Ligod asked.

"We were busy with that weapon sharpening for an hour, then we went back to monitoring," the first guy replied.

"It's recorded? Excellent," the second guy grinned.

"Um right.. ok, I'll ignore that," Ligod muttered. "Don't look so worried, this is good."

"How sir?" the first guy stuttered.

"Well it means he's gotten closer to her since our last visit. It wont be long before we'll have our test subject," Ligod said.

"Oh right of course, how silly of me," the first guy laughed nervously.

"Yes well, I can't expect anything better coming from you," Ligod said. "Pretty soon, that pretty girlfriend of his will have an unfortunate accident."

"It's a shame, she's hot," the second guy said. Ligod and the second guy stared at him blankly.

**Meanwhile, James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
James and Jessie were lying in the bed in James' room, he had is arms around her stomach, she had a tight hold of his hands.

"Well, I'm convinced," she said.

"Ok, you weren't before," James said.

Jessie smiled, "well yeah I was, I'm just more convinced."

James kissed her cheek. "I can't believe that I have to leave for that mission soon."

Jessie frowned, "oh, how long?"

James looked around, "I don't know, I don't have my alarm clock anymore."

"I'm sure it's not for a while yet anyway," Jessie said.

"I hope not, I'm not looking forward to seeing Zare again," James said.

"Please don't say that name after all that," Jessie muttered, glancing at him.

"Sorry," James said.

Jessie grinned, "you're forgiven." She kissed him on the cheek. "You're trying to tell me that you're dreading seeing, her again.. but you're ok with fighting lots of vamps."

"No, I'm not looking forward to that either," James muttered.

"Well just stay here then, you don't have to go," Jessie said.

"No I have to, it's kinda my job," James said. He sighed, "I wish it wasn't sometimes."

"Why's that?" Jessie asked.

In: "Geenewell to Taylor."

"Oh, that's not good," Jessie muttered.

James sat up a little, "crap, do you have any idea where it is?"

Jessie shook her head, "no sorry."

**Ligod's Quarters:**  
"Give him some time to find the commbadge," Ligod muttered to himself.

"If you do that sir, he might know that you were watching him," the first guy said.

"True," Ligod said. "Geenewell to Taylor, respond." He waited a while, and repeated it again.

In: "Taylor here, what is it?"

"Ah, so glad you can join us. Now I'm heading for the transporter room in a little while, I want to meet you and Zare there," Ligod said.

In: "Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Ligod tapped his commbadge, "good, I'd better prepare."

**James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
"I don't get it, how did the night pass by so quickly," James muttered as he took some weapons out of a small bag.

Jessie pretended to think about it, "well let me think about that, hmm.."

"It goes fast for you? That's never good," James muttered to himself.

Jessie tried not to laugh, "in a good way. You know like, 'I can't believe it's over already' way."

"That's good. At least time wasn't dragging unbearably for you," James said, as he organised the weapons he had out.

Jessie sat up, taking the cover with her, "hey, are you trying to say that's what it's like for you?"

James couldn't help but smile, he walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her. "If it is, why would I keep coming back for more?"

"Well why does it go by slow then?" Jessie asked, not looking happy.

"I didn't say that," James replied, smirking a little.

Jessie looked confused, "um.. oh right, yeah you didn't say that."

James leaned in to kiss her. "Sorry I have to go."

"No it's ok. Just get ready to apologise if you get yourself badly hurt or killed, cos I wont be happy with you if you do," Jessie muttered.

"Oh don't worry, I'll try not to," James said, smirking again.

Jessie sighed, "I mean it, be careful."

He leaned in to kiss her again, "I will."

**Tendaran ****Three**  
**In the middle ****of a desert**  
James, Zare and Ligod rematerialised nearby an encampment. A few hundred people were scattered around the area.

Ligod clapped his hands, "everyone, I have returned." All there was heard was a few groans, and disgruntled muttering. They all gathered around anyway.

"I see they're all thrilled to see you again," Zare commented.

"Yes of course they are," Ligod muttered. "Now then, Trainees I'd like you to meet the Potentials. Well some of you will have already met Zare.."

"Oh wow, the potentials. I'm so honored," one guy stuttered, grinning a little.

"Yes um. Anyway for all who don't know, this is Zare and James," Ligod said. "Sunrise will be in a few minutes so I've got time to explain the plan, answer a few questions and that's it.

"James and Zare will both lead separate teams down underground. James' team will go down first, and attack the vampire army. Ten minutes later Zare will lead hers down and join in the attack. Now here's the hard part. If the goons start to go after James before Zare's team arrives, if you can try and get him out. Your job would also be to warn Zare's team. If the goons leave him alone, and go for Zare instead then you must at all cost, get her out instead."

"What if they go after both of them?" the guy who spoke before asked.

"Then I'm afraid you can't do anything until you know for sure which one they want. They will know who is who, so they'll go after the Chosen," Ligod replied.

The guy put his hand up, "but sir, you said you would of found out who is who before this."

"I'm afraid there's a lot of evidence for both being the Chosens, we're very unsure at the moment," Ligod said. "Anyway, once the Chosen is outside in the sunlight he or she will be safe. Make sure none of the goons get up to the surface, they can go into sunlight unlike regular vampires. Once the Chosen is outside, blah blah, you must all kill as many vampires as you can. If you encounter a goon or one of the Masters, you must get away from them. Leave them to the Natural who is left behind. Now, is there any questions?"

"How come we're so unsure who the Chosen is this time around?" the guy asked.

"We're not exactly sure. We just know that there's a temporal paradox at work that's confused everyone," Ligod replied.

The guy put his hand up again, "ok my next question is for the mighty potentials themselves. Which one do you think is the Chosen?"

"Um, I think it's James," Zare replied.

"It's her," James replied, not looking at her.

Zare groaned, "you have some nerve mister."

The guy looked confused, "ok I have another question for them. What's with all the tension?"

"He tried to kiss me," Zare blurted out.

James rolled his eyes, "no it was the other way around."

Ligod pretended to look shocked, "now that's just wrong on so many levels."

The guy put his hand up, "but don't ordinary Slayers have to be single, at all times?"

"I'll answer that. Yes they are, for everyone's safety. If someone they fall for gets murdered or even just injured, they are in danger of turning evil. Zare has been good with that rule until now, but James has just ignored the rule completely," Ligod replied.

"I'm still being good, it was him," Zare grumbled.

The guy put his hand up again, "how are you going to divide up the teams?"

"Easy," Ligod said. "Everyone on my right will be on James' team, everyone on my left will be on Zare's team. Now get your self ready, it's almost time." The teams split up.

**Underground:**  
James and his team headed down a dark damp tunnel. The annoying guy with all the questions was right behind him.

One guy looked worried, "we're almost there now."

The people at the front stopped, forcing everyone else to stop. One trembled, "oh god, there's a lot more down there than the last time."

James pushed his way to the front, the question guy was right behind him. Right in front of them was a drop of about twenty metres, at the bottom there were what looked like hundreds of vampires.

"Can we take this many?" the question guy asked.

"We'll find out. I think the ones who've had the most training should go down with me. The rest can wait a while before attacking," James replied.

"Great idea. I should of expected that from such a good Slayer," the question guy said.

James frowned as he glanced at the ones on his right, "does he even know who I am?"

"I dunno, he's always this hyper," one of the girls replied.

"Great, sounds like someone I know," James muttered. "Lets go." He and most of the group headed down. Half way down most of them jumped the rest of the way, and started attacking the vampires.

"Should we go?" the question guy asked.

"Geeze, everything's a question with you," one guy groaned. The rest of the team headed down too, quickly joining in the fight.

James and two other Slayers fought with a group of rather tall guys.

One of them picked up one of the girls, "aaaw, you're such a cute little thing." She didn't take very kindly to it, putting it mildly, she kicked him where it hurts making him drop her.

James looked up at one of the taller ones, he was so tall he couldn't even reach his heart. "Oh this is not good," he groaned before getting hit across the face. He kicked him hard in the leg, making him stumble a little. Quickly he kicked him in the other leg, making him fall over. James walked over, knife in hand, he knelt down to stake him.

"Well bigger they come.." he muttered to himself.

"The more they hurt," a familiar voice sneered.

James groaned, "oh great." He turned around only to get hit in the face by something very hard. The force made him fall to the ground.

Frenit smiled deviously, holding a large bit of metal, "well that was fun." The goons walked up behind him. "He's all yours boys."

The goons stepped forward as James stumbled back onto his feet. "Ok, that was annoying."

Frenit smiled, "well you always come prepared for a battle like this."

The goons tried to grab James, he pushed one of them away and pulled himself out of the other's grips.

Frenit groaned, "oh, maybe he needs some more of this." He swung the metal at him again, he grabbed it in time. Frenit kicked him in the leg, pulling the metal out of his grip. Before James got a chance to recover he swung the metal towards his face, he fell to the ground again.

Meanwhile Zare's team had arrived on the scene. "Ok, lets get em boys and girls," she said. All, excluding her headed down to the battle zone. She caught sight of Frenit and the goons.

The goons grabbed a hold of James by the arms, Frenit walked over as they did. He hit him again with the metal. "Right, now he's ready." The goons dragged him to his feet.

"What about the other one Frenit?" one goon asked.

"She'll come to his rescue soon enough," Frenit replied.

"Sooner than you think," Zare's voice said from behind him. She used her rifle to hit him across the head. He turned around to face her.

"Well aren't you a fast little girl," Frenit sneered. He swung a fist at her, she ducked and hit him right back, but he wasn't hurt that much. "Oh please," he laughed. He swung another fist at her, this time she grabbed his arm to stop him. He hit her across the head with the bit of metal he had in his other hand. She fell to the ground.

"Excellent," the second goon said.

"Well lets bring our sacrifice and the Masters lunch to them," Frenit said.

"Indeed," the first goon said.

Frenit knelt down to grab Zare by the arm, he dragged her to her feet. James started to struggle against the goons hold on him, one of them pulled out a knife and placed it by his neck. "Now you behave, we can't have you escaping."

"I knew it, it's him you want," Zare muttered, while in a daze.

Frenit smiled, "well that's the thing, we don't know. It's best to take you both."

Zare struggled against him. "I wouldn't do that sweetheart, unless you want this one's throat slashed," the second goon said.

Frenit groaned, "don't be a fool, what if he's the Chosen?"

"That's a good point," the first goon muttered. He got pushed to the ground.

James and the other goon glanced behind them, the question guy smiled. "Thought you could do with a hand."

"Oh thanks," James said. He elbowed the other goon in the stomach, and pushed him away from him.

Zare used the distraction to step on Frenit's foot, she pushed him away enough to get away. She grabbed a hold of James' arm, "come on, we're out of here."

"But he needs killing," James said, glancing at Frenit.

"No, we're going now," Zare grumbled. She raised her voice, "everyone, lets get out of here!" She turned to the question guy, "spread the word to anyone who didn't hear."

"Yes ma'am," the question guy said, he rushed off.

**Later, Sickbay**  
A lot of the Slayers were crammed into the main part. The Doctor and Kes were having some trouble moving from one patient to the next.

Ligod, James and Zare stood in the office, they didn't notice the question guy sitting on the desk.

"You're saying that the goons didn't know either?" Ligod questioned.

"Yes that's exactly what we're saying," Zare grumbled. "We're no closer to finding out who the Chosen is, and several trainees died needlessly."

"They died defending this planet, I hardly call it needless," Ligod said.

"It wasn't all for nothing. One of the goons was willing to slash my throat to stop you from leaving," James said.

"So, how does that help us?" Zare questioned.

"They were obviously lying when Frenit said they didn't know. Cutting my throat would of made me lose a lot of blood, and not in the right place either," James replied.

Ligod nodded his head, "yes that's true, unless they were just bluffing."

"They were bluffing," Zare muttered.

"Fine I don't care. I say what we do next is just send the Natural down to battle the Masters," James said.

"That's suicide," Ligod said.

"Wasn't that your plan anyway?" Zare asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, the plan wasn't for them to intentionally attack and on their own," Ligod replied.

"It's not suicide. I could go down, and give myself in. Once they've lead me to the Masters, I fight them.." James said.

"And die," Ligod muttered.

"Yes and that's not a good thing, your blood will start off this ritual," Zare said.

James shook his head, "no that's yours Zare."

"They're expecting us to attack now James, what you're planning to do is deliver yourself to the Masters and become a tasty lunch," Ligod said.

"Don't you mean a buffet," Zare said.

Ligod glanced at her, "we're still not certain about that."

James groaned, "fine, I just thought that I'd luck out again like the last time."

"Last time?" Zare questioned.

"Yeah, I pushed one of them into a tree, he fell into a branch in the right place," James replied.

The question guy sat on the edge of the desk, "wow you killed a Master, you must be powerful."

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" James grumbled.

"It was an accident yes but you were able to push him easily," the question guy said.

"Only because he was preoccupied with eating someone," James muttered.

The question guy's face dropped, "oh.. but you still killed him."

"So you were the one who killed the third Master? A Natural couldn't do that," Zare said.

James groaned, "for god's sake, it was an accident. We didn't have a mighty battle or anything, that Frenit guy is the one that was hard to fight."

"Believe what you want, but it doesn't change anything. I know I'm right about this, and if you're not willing to accept it, you shouldn't be Chosen at all," Zare said, she walked out of the office.

"Maybe your plan is a good one after all," Ligod said.

James turned to him, "why the change?"

"You took on the Masters and lived. No other Slayer has done that," Ligod replied.

"Yes that's true, nobody has ever lived to see what they look like or anything," the question guy said.

"You're not missing much," James said.

"How did you get away from the other two?" the question guy asked.

"They ran away after their friend died," James replied.

The question guy grinned, "really? You really scared them, that must of felt good."

Ligod sighed, "Mr Rigan, please let us talk alone for a while."

"Aye aye sir," the question guy said, pulling himself off the table. He walked out.

"Your plan though could do with some work, but it's a very good one. This way we wont risk any other lives," Ligod said.

"It could do with a lot of work. I thought for some reason that I'd be able to handle it, but I can't. I can't even beat Frenit in a fight," James said.

Ligod sighed, "that Frenit has been known to cause a lot of trouble. Only a few have escaped from him, but a lot of Slayers he's faced have been killed."

"Yes well I count myself as one of them," James muttered. "There's no way I can do this."

Ligod sighed, "you may not be a Chosen, that I know, but you do have the potential to be a powerful Natural. You've just got to realise that something's always going to hold you back from getting there."

"And what's that?" James asked.

"That would be your pretty little girlfriend," Ligod replied.

James shook his head, "that's where you're wrong."

"Really? If you had to choose from saving her from a vampire, or a large group of people from a vampire gang, who would you choose?" Ligod asked, folding his arms.

"Well the gang cos I'm sure Jessie could handle one vamp," James replied.

Ligod shook his head, "ok if it were Frenit then.."

"She did quite well against him actually," James said.

"Oh fine. The point is if she was in really serious danger at the same time as a large group, like a family, you'd instinctively go to save her," Ligod said.

"You don't understand.." James muttered.

"No I think that's you. This is why Slayers should never get involved with others. They have enough people to care about like their family, without adding girlfriends to that," Ligod said.

"No, you're wrong. When Jessie wasn't around when I was in Manchester, I got hurt an awful lot in fights, and didn't give a damn. If I had kept up that attitude, I probably would of gotten killed.." James said.

Ligod interrupted him, "you would of just been careless, you were new to it then."

"Because I'm with Jess now, I do want to return from a fight like before, in one piece. Now I have something to live for, so I try harder, thus making me stronger than before. Without her I'd just be a miserable sod all the time, not giving a damn and be too careless. Maybe that's why all the other Slayers die young, you watchers don't let them live," James said.

Ligod smiled, "interesting theory. Unfortunately, a Slayer in love is a dangerous one. Revenge has such a bitter taste to it, but evil likes it all the same."

"Fortunately it's too late for your speeches. Apart or together, lovers or enemies, I'd still feel the same way about her. You can't say anything that'll change that," James said.

"Then we move on," Ligod said with a slightly evil smile on his face. "Listen to my plan, and it's up to you whether you do it or not."

End of Part III

* * *

Part IV

**Later, the bridge:**  
Everyone but obviously Kathryn were in their usual spots. Zare was standing nearby Chakotay.

"I was surprised too. It is one of Ligod's ideas, amazing isn't it?" Zare was saying.

Chakotay nodded his head, "yes indeed." He stood up and turned to Tuvok. "Mr Tuvok, lock phasers on the co-ordinates of the underground hideout. Stand by once you're ready."

"Aye sir," Tuvok responded.

"What will that do?" Jessie asked.

"The blast should leave a.." Zare started to reply.

"I wasn't talking to you, you Goth whore," Jessie snapped.

"Ooh, meow," Tom laughed.

Zare rolled her eyes, "ugh, I bet James told you his version of events."

"Yes he did but I saw it for myself," Jessie muttered. She glanced over at Tom, "and don't compare me to a cat, James wouldn't come near me then."

"And Janeway wouldn't go near her either, she's allergic," Chakotay said, smirking a little.

"Well, is there anybody that isn't a little vampire look alike slut that can answer me?" Jessie questioned.

Chakotay sighed, "it will make the cavern collapse, exposing them all to um.." He whispered the last word, "sunlight."

"Oh I see," Jessie said.

"Unfortunately the goons and Masters will be hiding much deeper underground, and will probably miss out on all the sunbathing," Zare said.

Jessie shrugged, "you'd know about that, wouldn't you."

Zare glared at her, "that's offensive to my race you know. We all have this skin colour."

"All right I'm sorry, I'll just focus on the whore-ness of you instead," Jessie grumbled.

"Ooh, this is a fight I really don't want to miss," Tom said, turning his chair around to watch.

Harry tried not to laugh, "why am I not surprised."

"Oh get over yourself Jessie, it's not my fault that James likes me more than you," Zare muttered.

Jessie looked even more annoyed, "what did you say?"

Tom pulled popcorn out of nowhere, "this is going to be so cool."

"I said he likes me more than you," Zare replied.

"Well I doubt he'll like you now after forcing yourself onto him. He really doesn't like friends doing that," Jessie muttered.

Zare shrugged, "well he must despise you then."

"Oh yeah, go on Jess," Tom giggled.

Jessie glanced at him with a nasty look on her face, "oh I will." She got out of her seat.

"Uh you two, not now or here or at all," Chakotay said, stepping in between the two.

"Oh come on Chakotay, it's some entertainment after all," Tom moaned.

Chakotay groaned, "are you ready Tuvok?"

"Yes Commander," Tuvok replied.

"Good, lets get this over with so we can get Zare off on her mission," Chakotay said.

"I have to go too, to watch the Masters rip her to shreds," Jessie said.

"Now please," Chakotay stuttered.

"Firing phasers," Tuvok said.

"I'm sure Jess could do that herself," Tom said.

Zare shook her head, "I doubt that."

Everyone watched the phaser blast hit the surface. A cloud of dust took over the entire viewscreen. "Status Harry?" Chakotay ordered.

Harry worked at his station, "the cavern's collapsed."

"How long until it's safe to transport?" Chakotay asked.

"The dust'll take a while to clear, I'd say about half an hour," Harry replied.

"Oh yeah, Jessie will have murdered Zare by then," Tom said.

Zare frowned at him, "what on earth did I do to you?"

"Nothing, I just think Jessie's tougher than a lot of people," Tom replied.

Jessie put one hand on her hip, "he's right you know. But just make sure we do this before later in the morning, that's when my mo.. Neelix's food kicks in."

Zare smirked, "oh that's just funny."

"Oh yeah, it's not pretty in the morning," Tom commented.

Harry's console started beeping. "Oh god."

Chakotay turned to him, "what is it?"

"Somebody has just beamed down to the crater," Harry replied.

"Well it wasn't me. Whoever would do that is nuts," Zare said.

"Why, it's only dust," Tom questioned.

Harry looked up from his station, "it was James, and because of the dust settling, I can't beam him back."

"Well he suits the nuts description perfectly," Zare muttered.

Jessie pushed passed her and headed over to Harry, "can you beam me down then?"

"No of course not. The transporters cut out in conditions like these, it's a safety procedure," Harry replied.

"Then override them, obviously James got down there fine," Jessie grumbled.

"Let her go, I doubt she'd get very far. All that dust getting in her hair sounds very traumatic," Zare muttered.

Jessie turned around, "if you don't shut up, I'm going to knock that smug look off your face."

Zare rolled her eyes, "well you started it."

"Now girls, lets look at this calm and objectively," Chakotay said.

"Screw that," Jessie grumbled, she headed for the turbolift.

**The underground:**  
Frenit stood by a cave opening, next to two of the goons. "That was a very good move, I never expected that from people like them."

One of the goons nodded his head, "they surprised us all."

"No matter, we'll just create a new army out of this planet's inhabitance," Frenit sneered. "It'll be a lot of fun to do it mostly myself."

The three heard some footsteps coming towards them. "Who on earth could that be?" goon two muttered.

"Maybe it's the Chinese takeaway," Frenit said, sniggering at his own joke. The goons of course didn't get it. "There's a guy on that ship I saw, he's supposably Chinese, and they have something called Chinese takeaway. Oh forget it."

"The joke was lame anyway," James said's voice said. He appeared from around the corner.

"Oh it's better, it's the um.. the Human takeaway. No it's not as funny," Frenit muttered.

"It's just not funny," James said.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought that was considered a victory, what's the point?" Frenit questioned.

"Not really. I'm just here to see what's left of the management," James replied.

Frenit raised his eyebrow, "how generous. Now what have you done with that Slayer, you know the blonde human with the bchy girlfriend?"

"Speaking of bchy," James muttered.

Frenit narrowed his eyes, "oh really." He stepped forward. "Before you take on the Masters, I say we should see if you can take on me first."

"Let him through Frenit, we haven't got time for this," goon one said.

"You'd better get going anyway Frenit," goon two said.

Frenit groaned, "fine, good luck. It would not be a shame to lose you." He walked off down a different tunnel.

The two goons walked closer to James. "Come with us then," goon two said. They both headed down the third tunnel Frenit was guarding before, James followed them. They led him to a dead end, where there stood two dark figures.

"Masters, we've brought you one of the Slayers," goon one said. Both of them bowed.

Yuji turned around, "you have excellent timing, welcome."

The goons got up. "Unfortunately the other Slayer couldn't make it," goon two said.

"Give her time," Tryce said.

"You may leave," Yuji said.

The two goons bowed slightly, they turned to leave.

"They don't make Slayers like they used to," a girl's voice said. Another vampire came out of the shadows.

Tryce stepped forward, "what makes you think that?"

"Well this one's so, so yummy," she replied.

"Slayers blood has always been a lot better than ordinary blood," Tryce said.

The vampire giggled, "that's not what I meant."

"Can we just get this over with?" James muttered, ignoring the female vampire.

"It's not the time yet," Tryce said.

"Forget it, Zare's not coming. She can't leave for another half an hour, I made sure of that," James said.

"Zare's the other Slayer isn't she, yes that's right," Tryce said, glancing at Yuji.

"Never mind, he's just as good," Yuji said.

"What does that mean?" James asked.

Yuji smiled, "nobody filled you in on the ritual, that's a shame."

Tryce walked over to stand in front of James. "We don't know who is who, but that doesn't matter. We'll easily find out." James pulled out a knife, Tryce grabbed it off him very quickly. Just as quick, he slashed his face with it.

Yuji smiled, "they're never prepared for that."

James put a hand over the side of his face, "how the hell did you.."

"Oh, we can move a lot faster than you," Tryce sneered.

Yuji folded his arms, "you have to if you want to slaughter much stronger Slayers than you."

The girl giggled, "ooh, can I have a taste? I'm starving."

Tryce quickly went behind him, put his arm around his neck. He used his other hand to wipe some blood off his face, he licked his hand. "Hmm, I miss that.."

Yuji smiled, "well?"

"It's been a while since I tasted a Chosen, so it's hard to say," Tryce replied.

The girl vamp started fidgeting, "I wanna try."

"Hmm, this is interesting," Tryce mumbled as James struggled to get away from him.

"Oh what, there's nothing that surprises me anymore," Yuji sighed.

"I can smell another on him, a girl," Tryce replied.

Yuji looked interested, "really? That is new."

"Yeah, well so's this," James muttered. He threw Tryce over his shoulder, he took out another knife and quickly staked him with it. Yuji and girl vamp stared in shock as he turned to dust.

"That was so cool," girl vamp giggled.

James stood back up, holding his two knives, he put one of them away.

Yuji just smiled, "it is true what they say."

James stepped a little closer to him, "yeah, and what's that?"

Vamp girl interrupted Yuji, "he's so tasty looking and strong, can I eat him?"

Yuji snorted, "right, like you could take him on."

"No offense but, you really should go into retirement before you get it too," James said.

Yuji tried not to laugh, "oh please, those two were puny little children in comparison to me. Not one Slayer has managed to beat me. Not even close."

"That's funny, didn't they say that about the other two as well?" James muttered, folding his arms.

"Throw all the insults you want at me, boy.. it's not going to save you," Yuji snarled. He stepped up close to him. "I've got a little time to spare, try it."

James sighed, "fine." He tried to hit him but he just grabbed his arm. He twisted it sharply, and pulled him up close to him.

"Time's up," Yuji whispered. In a blink of an eye he snatched the knife off of James, and pushed it into his chest. Yuji turned to the vamp girl, "I never get tired of doing that."

She giggled, "oh good, lunch time."

Yuji pulled the knife back out, he pressed it against James' face. "You don't like it do you," he whispered. He pushed him easily to the ground. The entire area started shaking. "It's true after all, I'm so touched," he said.

**Voyager:**  
Harry's eyes widened, "oh Commander."

"What is it now?" Chakotay questioned, making his way over to opps.

"The planet, it's.. having an earthquake," Harry stuttered.

"Where about's?" Chakotay asked.

Harry glanced at him, "that's the thing, it's happening everywhere."

Zare turned to them, "the ritual.."

"That's the ritual?" Harry questioned.

"No, you fool, that's the result," Zare snapped.

Harry laughed nervously, "that's not it."

"Great, what now?" Chakotay groaned.

"Somebody else has managed to override the transporters, they've beamed down to that crater," Harry replied.

Zare sighed, "that'll be Jessie, no doubt." She headed for the turbolift.

Chakotay rushed over to stand in front of her, "ohno, where do you think you're going?"

"Isn't it obvious. James goes down there, and the whole planet gets rocked with earthquakes. The ritual wasn't just a legend, and I have to get him out of there, or the whole planet's at risk," Zare replied.

"I wouldn't recommend it. It was bad enough before all this," Harry said.

"So? I think my life's insignificant to the lives of about fifteen billion people," Zare said.

Harry looked even more worried, "yeah I suppose, but how are you going to get him out? If he's the Chosen and he got over powered by the Masters, how are you going to manage?"

Chakotay raised his eyebrow, "he has a point."

"I have to try don't I?" Zare said.

"We've already got one suicidal girl down there, we don't need another," Chakotay said.

"Yeah and I think Jess can handle it on her own," Tom said.

Zare rolled her eyes, "you don't understand. These guys are rumoured to be fast, very strong and brutal. They'll only fight Slayers, even in a fight no Slayer can defend themselves. A normal person like Jessie will just get her throat slashed or something before she can even say or do anything."

"Ah, only rumoured. I know better than anyone that rumours aren't always the truth," Tom said.

"Then you explain why nobody else but James has even seen these guys," Zare said. Tom stared blankly, he shrugged. "Because everyone who has before James, are either buried or missing."

"So why isn't James dead or missing?" Tom asked.

"He will be if you keep stalling me," Zare muttered.

"Zare, there's nothing you can do. I doubt you'd be able to override the transporters anyway," Chakotay said.

"If Jessie can do it, I'm sure even a newborn baby can so I think I'll have no bother," Zare grumbled. She pushed him out of the way, and went into the turbolift.

"That was harsh, good thing Jess didn't hear it," Tom said.

**The underground:**  
Yuji paced the area, looking pretty amused. The vamp girl had knelt over James.

"Come on cutey, I only wanna play with ya," she giggled, grabbing a hold of his face. "It's better than laying there feeling sorry for yourself isn't it."

"If you really want to play, just cut him or something. Anything else just makes me feel sick," Yuji muttered.

The girl looked back at him, "sure boss." She picked up the knife Yuji had dropped, she sat over James. "You're so cute I could just eat you.."

"No eating him!" Yuji snapped.

"I know, shame really," the girl sighed. She put the knife across James' face, he grabbed her arm to try and pull it away, but he was too weak. She giggled, "don't worry, it wont be long now."

Yuji frowned, "what's that?"

"What's what?" the girl asked.

"You can't feel that?" Yuji questioned. He looked around the room, "I sense somebody."

"Oh maybe it's the girl. We can stab her instead and I can eat this one," the girl said.

Yuji shrugged, "if you insist but there will be more to eat if you take her."

James continued to struggle against the girl, "I thought it was Zare, but why am I.."

The girl frowned, "that's the problem with draining people, they get so weak you can't understand a word they say."

Yuji shook his head, "Yes a Chosen's blood is the key to the ritual, but lucky for us this generation has a few extra candidates, the rejected Chosens. Thanks to the confusion, we had three to choose from, you, Zare and her dead brother. It's funny you should of known that, the watchers have known that for generations."

"Can't you tell who's who by tasting their blood?" the girl asked, whilst cutting James' face with the knife. "I might find out."

"Don't take too much," Yuji groaned.

The girl leaned over to get closer, she jumped a little and gasped. "What the.. how did.." She then turned to dust.

Yuji turned around to see Jessie standing nearby James, holding a knife in her hands. He just smiled, "aaw, this is so sweet, it's the lover."

"Are we just going to talk or.." Jessie grumbled.

James tried to get up, "Jess, get out of here.."

Jessie looked down at him, "I'm not leaving without you."

Yuji walked forward towards them, "did you really think that a little girl like you, could interfere?"

"No, didn't really think about it actually," Jessie replied, kneeling down. She gently placed her hand across the cut the vamp girl made.

"Jess please, just get out of here.." James said weakly.

Yuji smiled, he quickly went forward and grabbed Jessie by the arm, he roughly pulled her to her feet. "Can't you stay still for a second?" He pushed her to the ground, then stood over her. "You know what, you killed my girlfriend.."

Jessie started to get back up, "well we're even then."

Yuji smiled, "not even close." He knelt down nearby her, pushed her back down to the ground. "I do need a replacement you know."

"Ugh, in your dreams," Jessie muttered. She tried to get back up again, but he held her down.

"Well she certainly has a lot of fight in her," Yuji said, glancing over at James. "She's feisty, I like that in a woman. You have good taste." He turned back to Jessie. "What do you say sweet heart, ever wanted to be immortal?"

"No, but I'm sure you aren't anyway," Jessie grumbled in response, struggling to get away from him.

Yuji grabbed a hold of her arms to hold her still. "Ok, what about being involved with the strongest man in the galaxy?"

"Actually it's good, I already am," Jessie replied.

Yuji laughed, glancing over at James again, "you mean him? He doesn't look so tough right now does he? Even if he was, he's going to be dead soon anyway. Not much blood left you know." He jumped back onto his feet.

Jessie pulled herself back onto her feet, "then, how is he.."

"Still alive?" Yuji questioned. "The cave keeps him alive during the whole thing." He kicked him in the stomach, "so I can do whatever I want to him, he'll still be alive. Though I wonder what would happen if I cut his head off."

Jessie took one step closer, "you do that and I.."

"Yeah yeah," Yuji muttered. He turned back to her, "I doubt he'd feel anything that way. This way he'll be in a lot of pain for a few minutes." He kicked James again, but this time in the head. "It's cool isn't it, he stays conscious too."

"Yes it's cool.. for cowards like you," Jessie muttered.

Yuji turned to her, "coward, what does that mean?"

"You're beating on him when he can't do anything about it. Only cowards would do that," Jessie replied.

Yuji narrowed his eyes, he quickly walked up to her. "And only a fool would insult me like that."

Jessie shrugged, "I don't care, James only has a few minutes left and I wont be much happier after that. It's probably safer for you if you kill me now."

Yuji smiled, "you want to die, why didn't you say so?"

"I just want to spare you a little embarrassment," Jessie said.

"Right, you're not a Natural or Chosen Slayer, so you wont turn evil if he dies," Yuji laughed. "What will you do when you turn evil, leave the cave to get your hair dyed and then scratch my eyes out?"

"You know what I notice, you're avoiding attacking me," Jessie said.

"That's because I do like you, a little. But not enough," Yuji grumbled. Quickly, he grabbed a hold of her arm, pulled her around so she had her back to him. Before she knew what was happening he dug his teeth into her neck.

James meanwhile tried to get up, he only got as high as an inch before collapsing back onto his back.

Yuji pulled a face, he pulled away from Jessie. "What the.. what's?"

She quickly got away from him, and turned to face him. She placed a hand over the bite on her neck, "what's wrong?"

He just glared at her. "What did you do?"

Jessie smiled sweetly, "oh, I spiked it."

"With what exa..." Yuji grumbled, he went up in flames before could finish off what he was saying.

"Holy water," Jessie replied. She knelt down next to James, "sorry I took so long, I had to wait about ten minutes for the holy water to get around my system, I think."

"Jess, you shouldn't of come," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," Jessie muttered. She stood back up, "be right back." She rushed out of the cavern, but came straight back in carrying small transporter beacons. She placed them around the area he was lying in. Afterwards she tapped her commbadge, "Rex to Voyager."

In: "Jessie, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

"No time to answer, you should be able to lock onto James and I now. Beam us to Sickbay," Jessie replied.

In: "Ok Jess, this'll take a couple of seconds, standby."

In: "Ugh, you're going to get a telling off when you get back. Chakotay out."

Jessie knelt back down next to James, she gently raised his head so she could rest it on her lap. "Don't worry, this'll be over with soon," she said while brushing some strands of hair to the side of his face. They both dematerialised.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor rushed passed several people, "Kes, you continue treating the other injured."

Kes nodded her head, "yes Doctor."

James and Jessie rematerialised in one of the few clear spots in the room. Jessie's eyes widened in panic, "doc, Kes!"

The Doctor finally made it over, "ok I'm here." He knelt down, opening the tricorder.

Jessie looked up at him, "he just went unconscious."

The Doctor frowned as he started his scan, "no he hasn't, he's dead."

"Well do something then!" Jessie screamed at him.

"Um, well there are other patients who need treating now and well if he's dead already, they take pri.." the Doctor stuttered, fearing for his matrix.

Kes pushed through to the scene, "I'll treat him while Doc treats the others."

The Doctor sighed, "I know he's a friend, but.." The two girls looked at him, bewildered and or annoyed. "I'll contact Tom, he can help." He quickly got out of the way.

Kes knelt down, "he does have a point Jess, I'll still try though." She opened up a tricorder. "There's barely any blood left in him, one more minute and the ritual would of been completed."

"We can get donors easily enough right?" Jessie stuttered.

"Depends on his type," Kes said, standing back up. She pushed her way through to the station. "No problem, I'll ask around the group as well. Problem is, with him being already dead we'll have some trouble."

"I don't care, just do it," Jessie stuttered.

"It'll take a while though, just keep calm," Kes said.

**A little while later:**  
The Doctor sighed, "if you have minor injuries, please follow Mr Paris to the Holodeck simulation to be treated." Most of the Slayers followed a nervous Tom out of the room. The Doctor looked around at the remaining ones, there was James and two others.

Kes frowned, "we still have a problem. Where are those blue shirts when we really need them?"

Jessie smiled, despite the situation, "oh I called them here for blood donations."

"But all of them can't be the same blood type," Kes muttered.

"They're getting it anyway," Jessie muttered, folding her arms.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he made his way over to one of the patients, "how is that going to help James?"

"Those skiving twits will just have to help us work then, wont they," Jessie replied.

Kes smirked, "they have other jobs, they're not skiving."

"I don't see anyone healing stab wounds, chop chop," Jessie grumbled.

Kes bit her lip nervously, "sorry." She went over to James and started treating him.

The Doctor glanced back, "what about the patient with the bite marks in his neck?"

"You don't see me complaining, do you," Jessie snapped.

"Well he got more blood taken from him than you did," the Doctor muttered.

"Well if we're going by how much blood they've lost, I say James is the clear winner, so shut up or I'll delete your mouth," Jessie grumbled.

"He's alive though," the Doctor said quietly.

"You've stopped the bleeding so he'll live," Jessie said as she made her way over to the station. She rested her hand on it, "now, how long should I delete your mouth for?"

A few blue shirted crewmembers walked in looking nervous. "I thought we had a choice these days, what's the deal?" one crewmember asked.

Sid pushed him out of the way on the way in, "come on, come on, I love blood donations! Lets do it."

Kes' eyes shifted nervously, "um, you're not compatible."

"Well do it anyway, somebody might need my type someday," Sid grinned.

"Um, maybe later thanks," Kes said, heading over to the group.

The Doctor glanced back, "actually Kes, that other one is the same type as Sid."

"Oh yeah, lets do it," Sid giggled.

Kes sighed, "wait your turn." She pushed a hypospray into one guy's arm.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "you're not going to get much blood out with that. Use a big needle."

"Yeah, those are more fun," Sid grinned. The other people turned a little pale.

"We don't use needles, and these can take more than you think," Kes said. She used a hypospray on another crewmember.

"Hey, don't we get a cookie?" one donor asked.

"Yes, Neelix was cooking some Mystery Cookies today," Kes replied sweetly, moving on to the next crewmember.

"No that's fine, it's for a good cause," the same guy muttered, turning paler.

More of the usual blue shirted crewmembers came in, Tom followed them holding a lot of hyposprays. "Kes, some of the Slayers volunteered to donate some blood."

Kes smiled, "great, that should be enough to revive him. Put them all on the last biobed, I'll check the type in a minute."

Sid jumped up and down, "come on, it's my turn."

Kes rolled her eyes, "fine." She pushed the hypospray into his arm roughly. She turned to Jessie, "you can help me scan them all."

"So, can we go?" one new crewmember asked.

"Yeah, you can help me treat people," Tom replied. He walked out, they all groaned and followed.

The Doctor finished treating the patient, he walked over to the girls. "Which ones are for the other patient?"

Kes pointed at the bigger pile, "no offense Doc, but he is stable for now. James needs our help more."

"Just because he's a main character, doesn't mean he gets priority," the Doctor grumbled.

"That's not what you said two seasons ago," Kes muttered.

"Is that guy dying?" Jessie asked.

The Doctor glanced over at the patient, "not now, he's just very weak."

"Then you'd better help James or you'll be programmed to be a Justin Timberlake tribute act!" Jessie snapped.

The Doctor backed off a few steps, "um, yes ma'am."

"Why torture us?" Kes questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I still would have to delete his mouth, so no torture," Jessie replied.

Kes shrugged, "good, lets do it then." The three started using the hyposprays.

"Just inject enough to revive him, we don't want to waste it," the Doctor carefully said.

While they all finished off using the hyposprays, Sid was refilling the empty ones with his own blood. "This is so cool," he giggled.

The Doctor glared at him, "would you stop that!" Sid just giggled again, then collapsed onto the floor. "Ugh, Kes.."

"On it," Kes said, sniggering slightly. She knelt down next to Sid.

The Doctor glanced at Jessie, "get the cortical stimulator."

Jessie looked over at the medical tray, "um, it's the round thing right?" She picked up the stimulator, the Doctor nodded as she handed it over to him. He placed it on James' neck, then walked over to the station.

"Ok, clear," he said, keying in the commands. Nothing happened. He did the same a few more times, but still nothing happened. He shook his head, "sorry, it's not working."

Jessie stared at him, "well keep trying."

"There's no effect, Jessie," the Doctor muttered.

Jessie glanced at James, and then back at the Doctor, tears forming in her eyes, "no, do it again."

Kes stood up, "Jess, he's tried his best."

"No, if he had, James would be alive," Jessie muttered.

"That's not fair," the Doctor said.

Jessie slammed her hand down on the biobed, "it's not going to hurt to do it again!"

The Doctor sighed, "I should treat the other patient." He walked away.

Jessie, looking gobsmacked, started following him. Kes walked in front of her, and put a hand on her arm, "I know it's hard but there's nothing more we can do."

"You don't know anything!" Jessie snapped. "He's my best friend, he just can't die, not now."

Kes sighed, "Jess, try and stay calm. I know it wasn't the best time but.."

The Doctor glanced over, looking uncomfortable. He moved away from the biobed, and headed for his office. He passed Ligod as he walked into the room.

"He wasn't just my best friend Kes, he was my everything. What am I going to do?" Jessie cried, putting her hands over her face.

"I know, I really do. You'll always have a part of him with you, remember," Kes said.

"No, this isn't happening," Jessie muttered, lowering her hands. She turned to the biobed.

"Jess, come on, he wouldn't want you to be like this," Kes said.

"Then he should come back then," Jessie muttered. She leaned over James, and started shaking him. "Come on James, wake up.. come on!"

Kes walked over, she tried to pull her away. "Jess, stop it, that's not going to work."

Jessie pushed her hands off her, she placed one of her own hands across the side of his face. "Come on, don't do this.. this can be what you can do for me."

Kes closed her eyes as she backed away, she turned around and spotted Ligod. She walked back over to Sid. Ligod just watched Jessie with interest.

"James please, don't do this to me. You said you'd never ever hurt me," Jessie cried. She rested her head on him. "Please, come back," she whispered.

Kes walked over to Ligod, "the rest of your Slayers are on the Holodeck."

"What happened to James?" he just asked.

"He died, that's what. Now stop watching her like a freak," Kes muttered in response, she walked away.

Ligod frowned as the station started beeping, "what's that?"

Kes turned back around, "I don't know."

Jessie lifted her head back up so she could look at James, "what, what's going on?"

Kes rushed over to them, opening up a tricorder. "My god, he's coming back."

"You mean he listened to me?" Jessie stuttered.

"Hang on, I'll get the Doc," Kes said, she rushed into the office.

Jessie stood back up, she stood beside the foot of the bed. She took a hold of one of James' hands.

The Doctor and Kes rushed in, and over to the biobed. "This is not possible," the Doctor said.

"Not really, he responded to the treatment, just a little later than expected," Kes said.

The Doctor leaned over, "it's still very odd."

James started to open his eyes, of course the Doctor was right in his face. Both jumped a little at the same time. "Why must you do that, everytime," James muttered weakly.

The Doctor sighed, "sorry, we're just glad to have you back Mr Taylor." Jessie shoved him out of the way.

"You didn't care at all doc," she grumbled. She sat down on the edge of the biobed.

James frowned, "have you, have you been crying or something?"

Jessie wiped some tears from her left eye, she leaned back over him so she could hug him. The Doctor got his bearings back, "that was very rude."

Kes rolled her eyes, "lets just give them some privacy, doc." She pulled him away with her. He pulled her back.

"Jessie, you should let him get some rest," he said.

"I will in a minute," Jessie mumbled.

James looked confused, but put one arm around her anyway. "Somebody tell me.."

Kes shrugged, "you died, again."

"Oh, that makes a little sense," James muttered.

Jessie lifted her head up slightly, "that's the last time you do that to me, right?"

"Um, I'll try.." James replied meekly.

Jessie sighed, "but, that will be.. you said you'd be careful, then you go and hand yourself over to those Master guys."

James looked a little nervous, "I didn't, I killed one.."

Ligod looked a little impressed, "that's two, now just ditch the girl and you could be the best."

"I feel like I talk to a wall sometimes," James muttered.

Jessie glared in Ligod's direction, she pulled herself off the biobed and stormed over to him.

The Doctor quickly rushed to his previous spot, "now get some rest, you're going to need it."

Ligod smiled sneakily, he stepped out of the room just as Jessie reached him. She followed him anyway. "Hey, get back here. What are you afraid?"

He stopped and turned around, "me, afraid of you? No I don't think so."

"You should be. You sent James down there didn't you?" Jessie grumbled.

"He wanted to, I just helped him out with a plan," Ligod replied.

"But you're not suppose to send your Slayers down to get themselves killed.." Jessie muttered.

Ligod shook his head, "now now, you can't judge me. You went down yourself, didn't you. And you're only human."

"I had to, what kind of person would I be if I left him?" Jessie snapped.

Ligod smiled sneakily again, "what made you think you could rescue him?"

"I did, didn't I!" Jessie snapped again. "I had a plan, but even if I didn't, that wouldn't of stopped me."

"Hmm, you must be pretty brave or stupid," Ligod said.

"Bravery or stupidity had nothing to do with it. I had to save him, and nothing could be more scarier than losing him," Jessie said.

"I see," Ligod sighed, smiling slightly. "Do you love him?"

Jessie stared blankly, "what?"

"You must do if you were willing to risk your life for him," Ligod replied. "And cry like a little baby over his dead body. It's pathetic really."

Jessie narrowed her eyes, turning slightly red. She punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "That's enough, you can keep yourself out of our business."

Ligod smiled again, pulling himself back up, not caring about his now broken nose. "Now when it comes to my Slayers and their personal lives, it is my business. What worries me is that he'd do the same for you, if it were you down there instead of him."

"Why on earth should you worry about that?" Jessie asked.

"Because that's the exact thing I'm meant to prevent. A Slayer cannot love, it will kill them and many others one day, and I'm afraid James will be it's next victim," Ligod replied.

Jessie shook her head, rolling her eyes, "who said anything about him being in love with anyone?"

"I did. He has proved already that he is powerful, and could be amongst the best Slayers of them all. Problem is, he has you," Ligod replied.

Jessie tried not to laugh, "oh right, if only things were that perfect. He is not in love with me, and another thing, him having me is not a bad thing."

"Hmm I see, him being in love with you is your idea of perfection, is it? That is sweet," Ligod said mockingly.

Jessie narrowed her eyes again, she again punched him, this time harder.

He pulled himself back up slowly, "don't you see? That state you were in was pretty pathetic, can you imagine what it would be like if it were the other way around?"

"No, enlighten me," Jessie grumbled.

"You said he was your everything, and him dying is obviously painful," Ligod said, he started circling her. "I know he has strong feelings for you, and for a Slayer that is very dangerous. I recall an incident one month ago where he tried to murder somebody, just because he thought you had been using him. Can't you imagine what kind of anger he will have if something happened to you?"

Jessie looked confused, "wait, how exactly do you know about that?"

"It's my job to know a lot of things," Ligod replied, still circling her. "And you're missing my point."

"You're saying that if I died, he'd go evil again," Jessie said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Ligod said, stopping behind her. "You wouldn't want him being a total psychopath in front of any children, would you?"

Jessie's eyes widened, "ok, there is no way you should know about that."

Ligod smiled as he walked around to face her again, "yes there is a way. Once he has turned into that state and has killed, do you really think your child will be safe?"

"James would never.." Jessie muttered.

"How do you know? Evil Slayers kill anything in their path," Ligod said. "Even if he decided not to hurt it, what kind of life do you think it'll have? Watching daddy kill countless people, replicate him or her some lunch, and then go back to more countless killing. It's going to think it's right to do it, and I can't see a good kid coming from an upbringing like that."

"Fine, I see your point.. I'll be more careful in future," Jessie muttered. "Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"Who said I wanted you to say that?" Ligod said, smiling evily. He headed off down the corridor. "Take care Jess."

Jessie watched him go down the corridor, looking bewildered.

**Meanwhile, Shuttle Sacajawea:**  
Kathryn sighed in relief, "well we're free at last."

"Good, there's just one problem," Faye said.

"And what's that?" Kathryn asked.

Faye glanced back at Justin, who was practising his dodgy dance routines. "What do you think?"

"Faye, he is a human just like us," Kathryn muttered.

"I'm only half," Faye said innocently.

Kathryn groaned, "well that's not my point. He maybe annoying, but we can't just dump him in an escape pod."

Faye shrugged, "fine, then you wont mind me telling everyone when we get back, that you and him made out."

"I didn't do that?" Kathryn snapped.

Faye smiled innocently, "yeah, and who are they going to believe? You, the coffee nut, Justin who'd be glad to be hooked up with anyone.. media whore remember. Or me, the shy and innocent one."

Kathryn stared at her, "you're neither shy or innocent."

"What will it be?" Faye asked, grinning.

Kathryn sighed, "computer put a forcefield around the front of the shuttle. Once that's done, open the shuttle doors."

"Warning, there is a lifesign in the other designated area," the computer's voice said.

"Yeah and? Do another scan and you'll find out who it is," Faye said.

"Running scan," the computer's voice said. "Opening shuttle doors."

Justin stopped and turned to the shuttle doors, "what's that noise?" The doors then opened up slowly, he got dragged towards it and blew out as soon as it was opened far enough.

"Close the doors," Kathryn groaned.

Faye wiped her hands together, "I don't know what you're in a hissy fit about, he's just going to come back."

Kathryn groaned, "that's right, why didn't I remember that?"

"Probably cos you forgot, why do you think?" Faye muttered, shaking her head.

Kathryn frowned as she glanced at her again, "um, ok. What's wrong with you?"

Faye stared at her, "nothing's wrong."

Kathryn glanced back at the doors, "oops, he hadn't got fully blown out when I closed the doors."

Faye also glanced back, she cringed, "eew, is that.."

"Yes, that's his leg. Just great, blood is going to get all over my coffee carpet," Kathryn groaned.

Faye pulled a disgusted face as she looked back at her, "and you asked what was wrong with me?"

Kathryn turned to her, innocently, "what?"

**THE END**

**Want to vote for this episode as well as others? Click ****here**  
**Discuss this episode here..**

**Previous Parts Next Episode**  



End file.
